Second Chances
by Costas1998
Summary: Dom and Mia's sister comes home after years away. Takes place the same time as the movie!! Will her secret destroy her family?? Final Chapter Added!!!R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Chances  
  
Author: Mandy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in TFATF belong to Universal Studios. I do own Gina Toretto. I am not making any money off this piece.  
  
Summary: Gina Toretto comes home after four years of college. Will her homecoming be everything she'd hoped for?  
  
Archive: Not yet  
  
Feedback: Please[pic]  
  
Note: This takes place the same time as the movie[pic]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gina Toretto stood outside her brother's garage debating if she should go in. It had been four years since she had left home. Her mind lingered on the day she left. Mia was crying, all the while telling her she was going to miss her. Her brother Dominic on the other hand stood with his arms folded over his chest not saying a word. He showed no emotion, it seemed her leaving didn't bother him one way or the other.  
  
Dom watched as his two sisters hugged and said their last good-byes. He focused in on Gina, she looked coldly at him. There were no more words to be spoken. The last month had been filled with fighting and arguing. Both of them had said all there was say. Gina had made up her mind she was leaving and nothing he said was going to change that. He was angry and hurt by her. Why did she feel the need to go all the way across country to college? Since their parent's death it had been just the three of them and their extended family. He felt betrayed because she wanted to leave. This was her family and she needed to stay with them. This intense need he had for his family to be together only strengthen his disapproval of Gina's choice.  
  
"Dominic" Gina said coming to stand in front of him, "I'm leaving now."  
  
Dom nodded then went to the kitchen.  
  
She closed her eyes and fought back tears. Turning around she faced Mia again. "Tell him I have to do this."  
  
Mia nodded and hugged her sister one more time. When she pulled away from Gina she began crying again then ran upstairs to her room.  
  
After Mia was out of sight Gina looked around the living room then walked out the front door. When she got to her car she turned and took one last look at the house she'd called home all her life.  
  
Dom heard the front door shut as he focused on a picture on the ice box. It was of the three of them, they were all smiles and laughter. He felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
Vince stood next to Gina's car and watched as she looked back to the house. He'd packed the car for her. When she walked up to him he gave her a half smile then said, "Your all packed."  
  
Gina opened up the car door then said, "Thanks V."  
  
Before he could say anything else she was inside the car. He walked towards the house then turned back to see her pull out the drive way. There so much he'd wanted to say to her but never did. Vince took in a deep breath and walked back into the house.  
  
As she drove down the highway, Gina didn't look back. That was her past and this was her future.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Now years later she wondered if she had done the right thing. In all the time she was gone Dominic never called. The only time she spoke to him was when Mia would call and make him get on the line. She'd hoped by now he would have come to understand why she had to leave. Shaking all doubt out of her mind she walked in the front door.  
  
Mia heard the front door open and lifted her head up. She straighten up and with a smile said, "Hello. Is there something I can help you.."  
  
Gina watched as Mia's faced lit up and then go pale. Mia ran around the counter and latched onto her sister.  
  
"Oh my god Gina. Look at you" Mia said pulling back from Gina. "Look at your hair" she then added.  
  
"Oh Mia it's great to see you" Gina said before hugging her sister again.  
  
"Come on Dom's in the back" Mia said while pulling Gina towards the shop.  
  
Gina stopped and asked Mia, "you sure?"  
  
Mia nodded then they walked to the back.  
  
Dom heard Mia yelling for him. He shouted hold on and finished doing his final check on his last car of the day. Since Letty, Leon and Jesse were all out. He and Vince were busy all day. When he turned to ask Mia what she needed he stared at the women standing next to her.  
  
"Gina" he said in a surprised voice. Dom took a step forward then repeated her name.  
  
Gina smiled at her brother and walked over to him stopping only when someone rolled out from under the car she was about to pass. She looked down and saw Vince staring up at her.  
  
"Hey V" she said as their eyes locked briefly.  
  
He jumped up and watched he go up to Dom and give him a hug. When Gina pulled back from Dom, Vince saw the joy on his best friend's face.  
  
As Mia, Gina and Dom walked towards the office Vince couldn't help but think about when he and Dom were in high school. When he pulled under the car again, the memory of one night came to mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Vince had gone to a party without Dom. Most of the night was spent sipping on a Corona and checking girl's out. He focused on one in particular. This girl was different from the rest and he'd been watching her for a while. The only problem, she was Gina his best friend's little sister.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Vince watched as Gina danced with her friends. Damn she was beautiful. She stood at 5`5 with long dark brown hair. Since she was the middle child, she looked like a cross between Dom and Mia. The only difference was her blue eyes. She'd gotten them from her mother. He began noticing her when she turned 16, but made sure no one saw. So he took to being silence, staying in the corner of rooms gazing at her when no one was looking. Tonight he was tempted to punch every guy who'd walk up to her and try to dance next to her. He knew what they had on their minds, he thought about himself but pushed those thoughts out of his head. Gina always got calls for dates but would hardly go out with any of guys that called. She had dated this one guy for a while but that didn't work out. Vince was ashamed to admitted it but he was happy that they'd broken up, he really didn't like the guy.  
  
  
  
Gina was having a great time, this was her last senor party. Since the all powerful Dominic Toretto wasn't there she could do whatever she wanted. She didn't have to look over her shoulder and worry if he was watching her. There were allot of cute guys at the party but she didn't want any of them. The one guy who quickened her pulse wouldn't be there.  
  
He never goes anywhere with Dom she thought.  
  
  
  
When the music stopped because the D.J. took a break, Gina checked out the room. She was surprised when she saw Vince leaning against the fireplace. Reaching over to her friends, she told them should would be right back.  
  
Vince finished his beer and looked up to find Gina walked over to him smiling. His pants started to feel three sizes to small. He cleared his throat and said, "Hey Gina."  
  
"What are you doing all alone V, Where's Dom?" she asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh just hanging out" he told her while putting his hands in his pockets. "she standing to close to me" he thought to himself.  
  
"just hanging out, sounds like fun"  
  
Vince watched her eyes as she checked him out. OH lord, he decided to bring up Dom so his mind could get off other things.  
  
"Dom know you're here?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Gina's smile faded and was replace by a more serious glare. She cocked her head sideways then put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know V, I'm a big girl and I don't need Dominic's permission or blessing to go to a party" she blurted out.  
  
Vince smirked then took a step and looked her up and down.  
  
"Okay big girl. Answer me one question. How are you getting home?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at Vince then turned to point at her two friend's. When she found they weren't there anymore her faced turned a pale shade of red.  
  
  
  
"They left with two guys, so that Ms. Toretto leaves you in a tight spot" Vince said in a most annoying voice.  
  
Gina snapped her head around and said, "No prob. I'll get someone else to take me."  
  
Vince started saying something but was silence by her walking off. He watched as she went out the front door and decided to follow her. When he made his way to the opened front door he spotted Gina talking to some guy. The guy really wasn't paying to much attention to what she was saying. He was so busy checking her body out. Vince walked over to them.  
  
"Sure, I'll take you home" the guy said before he noticed Vince walking up. The smile he had vanished.  
  
"Gina, I'll take you home" Vince said while looking directly at the young guy, "I got this."  
  
Gina watched as Ryan slowly backed up and walked back into the house. Everyone one at her school knew who Dom and Vince were. It had only been two years since they graduated so all the guys were still scared of them. She was more than happy to have Vince drive her home. The thought of being alone with him appealed to her. Ever since she turned 14 she'd had this mad crush on V. No one noticed the way she looked at him. Where ever he and Dom went she would some how make an appearance. This gave her time to watch V and look longingly at him. Now was her chance. Tonight was the night, she would finally make a move on him.  
  
The ride home was long for Vince and not long enough for Gina. She kept watching him out the corner of her eye. Vince wished she hadn't wore such short skirt. Those legs, he could barley pay attention to the road. To make matters worst she smelled like vanilla. He finally had to turn the radio up and put his window. Even with the cool night air hitting his face, he still couldn't take his mind off the girl in the seat next to him.  
  
As they pulled in the drive way he felt like he'd won the battle. She's going to walk inside, and you Vince are going to go home and take a cold shower he told himself. He would have been home free if it wasn't for Gina's hand going to his shoulder.  
  
"V I wanted to say thank you for taking me home" she said sweetly.  
  
Vince turned to look at her, "Sure."  
  
He went to get out again but stopped.  
  
"Wait" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Gina told herself this was it. She shifted closer to him and watched as his eyes got bigger. When her lips were inches away she said in a low sexy voice, "I wanted to say thank you again."  
  
Vince couldn't move, he was frozen in his seat. When she pressed her lips to his he let out a sound. His hands went to her forearms to try and push her away, but when he felt her tongue enter his mouth the battle was lost. Instead he growled and pulled her hard against him. He matched her kissed. Then moved one had behind her neck and the other went to the small of her back.  
  
Gina thought she was dreaming. Vince was actually kissing her. She been with a guy before but his kisses weren't like this. Her body was on fire and she didn't want this to stop.  
  
Vince was lost in his need for her. He wasn't deprived of sex, he could go out right now and find a girl. This was different, Gina was different. He'd never known this deep of a desire. The sound of his horn blowing pulled him back into reality. He pushed Gina back and found that he'd pulled her onto his lap. He saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. After he gently put her back into the passenger seat he jumped out the car and ran to open her door.  
  
Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. When V opened the door she slowly stood up and noticed he wouldn't' even look at her. As she started walking to the house she heard him start to say something.  
  
"What" she turned and asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"I just.." was all he said before Gina ran into the house.  
  
When she was inside her leaned back against his car and ran his hands threw his hair. The ride home didn't help with taking Gina out of his thoughts. This night would stay with him for a long time. Even after the long cold shower, sleep didn't come until early morning.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Now back to present day...  
  
Dom couldn't believe that Gina was back. He'd missed her so much but never got passed his own pride to tell her. After he, Mia and Gina were inside his office they all took a seat. He smiled over at Mia then asked, "You back for good?"  
  
"I graduated so yeah, I'm back for good. If's that's ok with you?"  
  
Dom nodded his head then said, "Of course. Why didn't you call and say you were coming?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise the both of you" Gina told them.  
  
"You did" her sister added in.  
  
The three of them spent the next hour catching up. When they finally made it home, Gina was in a state of shock at how much the exterior of the house had changed. Once inside she found the interior had also been updated. She also watched as Vince disappeared down the hall right next to the kitchen. He must be living here now she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on and put your stuff in my room" Mia told Gina.  
  
When she and Mia were upstairs, Gina took the time to grill her sister.  
  
"Mia what happened to this place and why does V live here?"  
  
Mia smiled at her then said, "Dom wanted to fix the house like mamma always wanted to. As for Vince, his mom and dad are finally re-doing their house, they felt bad about moving away so this was their present to V so he's been here with us."  
  
Gina knew something was bothering Mia. She was hiding something for Gina. The house needed some much work when she'd left for college but now it looked brand new. She told herself to worry about that later. Tonight she wanted to enjoy her homecoming.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vince jumped into the shower, letting the warm water run down his body. He kept replaying seeing Gina walking past him over and over in his mind. Man he thought, it was like a ton of bricks hitting him at once. She still effected him. The Gina he saw today was not the same little 17 year old girl who left four years ago. She changed, the way she walked and talked was different. Too bad all the changes were good, hell if she wasn't sexier than he remembered.  
  
  
  
Gina watched as Mia began cooking dinner. She noticed that her sister wasn't the scrawny little girl but a beautiful young women. She looked just their mother when she was her age. Her mind then went to Vince. WOW he looked great. All dirty and greasy, it's a sin for a man to look that good after working all day. Stop it!! You aren't here to drool over him, that stopped a long time ago.  
  
"Mia, how's school?" she asked trying to get her mind out of the gutter.  
  
"Good, I have a year and a half left"  
  
"So" Gina said with a grin, "any young men in your life?"  
  
As Mia turned around to face Gina she said, "There is this one guy who comes to the diner everyday for lunch. He's cute."  
  
"How cute?"  
  
"Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice body" Mia told Gina as she smiled.  
  
"Sounds better than cute, has he asked you out?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell Dom"  
  
Gina gave her sister a wink then they both began giggling.  
  
  
  
When dinner was almost ready three cars pulled up to the Toretto home. Mia turned back to Gina and smiled.  
  
"They're back"  
  
Gina stood up and walked into the living room, just as Dom was coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's about to get really loud in here" he said as he passed her, stopping long enough to give her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
She gave him a quick smile then focused back on the front door.  
  
The door opened and Letty stepped in all the while yelling at Leon, "You are so disgusting Leon. I can't believe that shit, no wonder you can't keep a girl longer than a week."  
  
Leon and Jesse followed laughing.  
  
Letty was about to turn and say something to them when she say Gina standing there.  
  
"Gina" she yelled before running up to her and giving Gina a hug.  
  
"Fuck me" Leon said before he and Jesse looked at one another then back to Gina.  
  
"Letty, damn you look good" Gina said pulling back from Letty.  
  
"You know" Letty said playfully.  
  
"Okay, okay, It's my turn" Leon said as he moved Letty out they way.  
  
"Damn you good G"  
  
"Thanks Leon , you don't look bad yourself" she told him as they hugged.  
  
Jesse stood waiting patiently for his chance to say hello to Gina.  
  
"Does Dom know your here?" Leon asked.  
  
Letty rolled her eyes then said, "What a..yea dumb ass his car is outside."  
  
Leon threw Letty a look as he stepped back from Gina to give Jesse his turn.  
  
"Ah..Hey Gina" Jesse said sweetly.  
  
"Jesse" Gina said as before taking hold of him and hugging him.  
  
"How are u?"  
  
"Ah..well ok..never better" he told her as he grinned the entire time.  
  
Dom came into the living room and yelled it was time for dinner.  
  
"Gina we have to go and clean up" Jesse told her before he and Leon left the room.  
  
"Good to see you girl" Letty said before running upstairs.  
  
Gina's happy expression vanished as she looked around the living room. Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch and replayed the phone call that prompted her return.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Gina Toretto"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I know this is a little irregular but my name is Brian O'Connor and I'm a police officer from Los Angeles"  
  
"What's this about?" Gina asked but knew it had something to do with Dominic.  
  
"Your brother"  
  
"Officer O'Connor maybe we should do this face to face"  
  
"Oh. All right, where and when?"  
  
"How about an half and hour at my place, I know you've been watching my apartment"  
  
There was silence then finally, "Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Gina called Mia and asked if everything was all right. She could tell Mia was holding something back when she said everything was ok.  
  
When Brian O'Connor arrived she greeted him and after she closed her door she said bluntly, "So what's going on?"  
  
After Brian settled down on the couch he said, "I'm working with the FBI, there's been some major truck jacking's and your brother and his team are a suspects."  
  
"And"  
  
"I need your help to go undercover"  
  
Gina laughed, "Dominic doesn't trust that easily, you think flashing that sweet smile will make him take you in no questions asked."  
  
Brian let out a sigh the said, "That's why I'm here Gina, to get your help."  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"He's your brother and you're a cop" Brian told her.  
  
Gina nodded at him then said, "True on both counts. But you want me to set my brother up so he can get arrested and go to jail, plus you don't even know if he or anyone surrounding him has anything to do with these highjackings."  
  
"I want your brother to give up Johnny Tran"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want Johnny Tran, he's an enemy of Dominic's"  
  
"So, you're going to use Dom to get to Tran. Who by the way hates Dom, I know all this O'Connor. There's something else else you're not telling me. Are you trying to make a deal with me?"  
  
"Yes, I am. The local cops want the street racing stopped. The trucking companies want the highjackings stopped and the FEDS want Tran."  
  
"And whatever the FEDS want they get, what happens to Dom?" she asked as she stood up and began pacing her living room.  
  
"If he helps us, nothing."  
  
"You don't even know for sure if Dom's involved with the trucks, what happens with that?"  
  
"I'll take care of it either way"  
  
"Look O'Connor" Gina said as she came to stand in front of him, "I'll need sometime to think about it."  
  
"I leave tomorrow at five, give me a call" Brian said while handing her a card. "You know this would all be easier if you would help me."  
  
"I have to think it this" she told him before he walked to her door then left the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Gina, Gina"  
  
She looked up and Dom.  
  
"Dinner" he told her with a smile.  
  
  
  
Vince checked himself in the mirror before exiting his room. He was still in total shock from seeing Gina. She brought back memories he'd almost forgotten. As he walked into the dinning room he noticed her laughing at something Leon said. He turned when she saw Mia coming in from the kitchen with a huge plate of food.  
  
"Oh, I got that" he told her as he took the plate off her hands.  
  
"Thanks V" she said before returning to the kitchen.  
  
He set the plate down on the table and looked up to see Gina watching him. Vince quickly looked away then went into the kitchen.  
  
"What's with Vince?" Gina asked Leon.  
  
"He's pinning over Mia" he said after taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Mia" she said trying not to sound like she had a problem with that.  
  
"Yeah, you know he's been love sick for a while"  
  
Gina may have been smiling on the outside but she wasn't on the inside. So Vince took to liking Mia. Wouldn't give me the time of day because I was Dom's little sister. Drop it girl, your wasting your time she told herself. When he sat down across the table from her, she saw how he avoided eye contact. She looked over at Mia and hated to admit it but she felt jealous. Before Gina could think about it any longer, Dom cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
He raised his glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast to Gina, She's back with her family where she belongs."  
  
Gina gave him a smile then raised her glass along with everyone else.  
  
After diner was over, the lot of them joked and talked about old times.  
  
"So G, you graduated?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yes, at the top of my class"  
  
"What in?" Jesse added in.  
  
"Criminal Justice"  
  
The room went silent and Gina noticed all of them tensed up. She was on the verge of saying something when Dom spoke.  
  
"We're proud of you Gina"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying this[pic] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After dinner, Dom and Gina sat in the backyard talking. She wondered if coming here was the right thing. Although she had missed Dom, the years apart didn't silence the resentment that lay deep inside her. It still lay just beneath the surface and was aimed directly at him. He'd stepped into the role of father, not knowing it alienated him from his sisters at a time when they needed him the most. Knowing it wasn't the time to trench up old wounds, she let herself enjoy spending time with her older brother.  
  
The following morning, Gina woke up and rolled out of bed. She noticed that Mia was already gone. After brushing her teeth and grabbing her robe, she went downstairs.  
  
Vince was sitting at the kitchen wearing only his briefs. He took a bite of cereal as Gina walked into the room yawning.  
  
"Morning V" she said while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Morning" he said as he go up and walked over to the sink.  
  
Gina stood by the coffee maker with her mouth slightly opened. She focused back on the coffee maker before looking over at Vince again. He washed his dish out in the sink then stretched his body out. And if that wasn't enough, he looked out the window while rubbing his bare chest. He's doing that on purpose, oh for the. Just stop it. She told herself. She again focused on coffee. When she opened up the cabinet door above the machine, she found that the mugs weren't there anymore.  
  
"V, where's the coffee cups?" she asked after she turned to look at him.  
  
Vince looked at her with a surprised expression embedded on his face. It was like he'd forgotten that she'd come into the kitchen. After making his way over to her, he looked down at her with a blank look of his face.  
  
"Vince, do you know where the coffee cups are?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Gina turned her back to him and was about to open the cabinet when she felt a heated breath on the back of her neck. Then a strong arm came around the right hand side of her and proceeded to open the other cabinet. He put the coffee cup down in front of her. She thought he would back off but she was mistaken. Her body flinched when his other arm went to her other side so he could pour sugar into her coffee. Vince was standing so close Gina could feel his stubble rubbing against the back of her head. After he finished pouring the sugar, his right hand fell to her hip. His hand pushed her robe out the way will trying to pull the drawer open. When the spoon was in his hand, he began slowly stirring the coffee. The entire time he pressed his body closer to hers. There she was pinned between two strong arms attached to a man that smelled like he'd just taken a shower. She closed her eyes and let a small moan escape her lips. When he was done, Vince stepped back and walked away.  
  
  
  
He walked down the hallway and into his room. After shutting the door, Vince walked to the dresser and pulled a shirt out of a drawer. He put the shirt on then leaned down and snatched a pair of jeans up off the floor. When he finished dressing he looked into the mirror and smirked.  
  
Didn't know coffee could be that much fun he told himself.  
  
  
  
Gina was in the living when Vince walked threw with a grin. He said have a nice day then went outside. Maybe she needed to get laid, but DAMN if that coffee moment hadn't been the most erotic thing that happened to her in a long time. After spending another twenty minutes fantasizing about things she wanted to do with Vince, she went up stairs and took a cold shower. She wanted to get to the diner and check up on her sister. O'Connor had made a big impression on Mia. Possible her presence would keep Brian's plan running smoothly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia stood watching Brian eat his favorite, tuna sandwich no crust. She smiled when he caught her looking at him. Her smile grew bigger when Gina walked up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey sis, what's for lunch?" Gina asked as winked at Mia then looked at Brian.  
  
"Whatever you want" Mia told her.  
  
"Well, how about tuna. Seems he likes the tuna" Gina declared as she gave Mia devilish grin.  
  
Brian looked at Gina and smiled. He then looked at Mia and asked, "You sisters?"  
  
She laughed and answered, "Yeah, Brian this is Gina."  
  
He smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Brian"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Gina"  
  
Gina only noticed Dom sitting in the back when he go up and went to the cooler to grab a drink. He and Brian exchanged looks before she smiled at her.  
  
"So Brian, how's the tuna?"  
  
"Sucks" he told Gina before smiling up at Mia.  
  
All three of their heads turned as Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince drove up and climbed out of their cars.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Gina watched as Dom's "Team" stood around Vince's car. She knew trouble was coming when Vince's turned Jesse's head towards the red truck parked across the street. When they started walking over, she noticed the anger that filled Vince's eyes. As Letty, Leon and Jesse walked by they said hi to her and Mia. Vince on the other hand sat a seat away from Brian. She leaned over the counter and saw Vince glaring at Brian. He looked at her for a moment then went back to playing the intimidation game.  
  
"Vince"  
  
"Vince" Mia yelled.  
  
"What" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
He gave Mia a smile then said, "U look good"  
  
By the look in Mia's face, this wasn't the first time that Vince and Brian had gotten into it. Vince was never one to by shy about his loathing of someone.  
  
"Thanks allot Mia" Brian said after standing up and put money down on the counter. "Nice to meet you Gina" he said before he walked away.  
  
Mia shook her head and then looked at Gina.  
  
Vince watched as Brian walked outside. He looked at Gina then to Mia before getting up and going after him. While walking after him, Vince didn't hold back on his comments. When they made it over to Brian's truck things got interesting.  
  
Gina walked out to one of the table outside. She looked back at Mia who was now yelling at Dom. A smile came over Gina's face when she heard him ask, "What you put in that tuna?"  
  
Finally Dom and the others made their way over to Vince and Brian. By now they were rolling around on the ground trying to kill one another.  
  
Dom stood in front of Brian yelling at him. When Vince went after Brian again, Dom pushed him back while yelling. Leon took hold of Vince and made come back in the diner. He shock his head then went back over to where Letty was standing.  
  
Gina knew this was the first real contact that Brian had with Dom. It was hard for her to sit back and let him weasel his way into her families' life. She had to let him do his job. What choice did she have, he'd come to her for help. This was a dangerous game they were both playing. And Mia, they she and Brian looked at one another. It was more than him trying to get to Dom. She felt like she was sinking in deeper and there wasn't any means of escape.  
  
She pulled her attention away from Brian and focused on Vince. He was sitting at the counter with his head down. Mia said something to him before throwing her hands up and walking to the back.  
  
"That was charming" she while sitting down next to him.  
  
Vince threw her a look before looking back towards Mia. He didn't understand what just happened. Yeah, he didn't like that blonde prick. But his reason for going after him was mixed up. Mia couldn't help her attraction for Brian. He knew it, hell everyone knew. Every time she saw him her face lit up. The problem was sitting next to him. The way Brian said nice to meet u Gina had pissed him off more than anything Brian would have ever said to Mia. What the hell was wrong with him!!  
  
"You know V, you'll never make friends acting like that"  
  
"I don't want to be friends with that faggot" he hissed.  
  
"What do you want? Mia to open up her arms to man who goes after every guy that talks to her?"  
  
"Gina" he said in a serious voice, "Don't get into this with me. It's none of your business."  
  
Okay fun time was over. She had been enjoying annoying him. Now he was telling her that her own sister was none of her business.  
  
"Pardon me, don't get into this with you" she said as she stood up next to him. "V, don't think for one minute that anything that happens to Mia doesn't affect me. I'll be real blunt with you BROTHER. She doesn't like you, she will never like you and if you don't watch it I'll stop liking. Understand sweetheart?"  
  
Vince listened to her words then stood up in front of her. "Someone needs to let off some steam. Seems you got more of a problem with this than I do. Tell me Gina, why did you come home and why do you care if I like Mia?"  
  
Gina smiled up at him then said, "I don't care if you like Mia. I care about her having to put up with the shit that comes along with you liking her"  
  
"You know, the eyes are a window to the soul and you LITTLE GIRL could never tell lies" he said before winking down at her and walking away.  
  
She was left standing there while cussing him in her mind. When Mia walked over she smiled at Gina and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, so that's the blonde?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if its a good idea that I go out with him with all the shit that just happened" Mia told her.  
  
"Mia, go and let me worry about Dom. And Vince for that matter"  
  
"you sure"  
  
"Yes, just call him and go" Gina said while giving her sister a reassuring smile. Inside she wanted to keep Mia as far away from Brian as she could but this would focus all attention on Mia. She needed Dom and they to keep their minds occupied on Brian instead of her.  
  
The week rolled on without any other incidents with Vince. Gina went out looking for a job, well that's what she told Dom. A girl she went to high school with owned a club that Johnny Tran was always in. She'd spoken with her old classmate and gotten a job as a waitress. Now all she needed was the team not to give her any shit about working at "Krieger Kaiserin" which is princess and warrior.(okay I have things thing with the german film the princess and the warrior)  
  
The club was actually two clubs in one. The front was your normal dancing and drinking the back was a high priced strip club. She had to make contact with Tran and this was the place she'd be most successful in.  
  
  
  
When Friday came Mia and Gina were in the living room watching television when Dom walked in and handed a piece of paper to Gina.  
  
"What's this"  
  
"Some lady called for you about a job said to call her for your schedule. Where you workin?"  
  
"That big club downtown" she told him.  
  
"Which big club" he asked.  
  
"PW, you know the one" Gina told him before noticing that Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince walking in.  
  
"No not that one" Dom said in an stern tone.  
  
"What" she said jokingly.  
  
"Gina, you know what kind of place that is. Strippers and all that shit, I don't want you working there" he said trying not to seem like he was mad.  
  
"Dominic, I am a waitress there. It's good money and I'll have time to spend with you guys. Look my friend from college is starting a firm in couple months. She told me I have a job with her as soon as they open. This isn't final just something to pass the time"  
  
"Why don't you work at the garage or at the diner" Dom asked.  
  
"Because, you don't need to throw money away on paying me. I'll be fine really, I can take care of myself" she said before getting up and going into the kitchen.  
  
Vince knew her working there wasn't a good idea. Tran hung out there all the time and he hated Dom. If he knew that was Dom's sister he'd go after her.  
  
"Mia talk to her" Dom said as he sat down next to his other sister.  
  
"Dom, she's a grown women and you don't have any say so. She'll be fine"  
  
Letty, Leon, Mia and Jesse walked to kitchen leaving Dom and Vince alone. Vince sat down in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"This ain't good brother" he told Dom.  
  
"I know, fucking Tran. What happens if he finds out she's my sister, after what happened he'll be all over her" Dom said while shaking his head.  
  
"Well take care of it, I'll watch her if you want" Vince said all the while hoping that Dom would say yes. He did want to keep his eyes on Gina. The thought of Tran doing..anything.  
  
"Do it" Dom said before getting up and going upstairs.  
  
Vince sat back in the chair. Shit was about to hit the fan. Gina was a very independent women and she never liked people looking out for her. He'd have to play this cool, making sure he wasn't obvious. Then he'd have to worry about Brian being around Mia. Damnit, his mind was pulling in different directions. He knew Mia was out of reach, she always been out of reach. At this moment he realized what he'd been doing all the years. Gina he said to himself. It had always been Gina.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Later that night, the team was ready to go. Dom walked into the living room followed by Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince. Mia and Gina started whistling when they noticed that all of them were dressed to the nines.  
  
Dom threw them a smile then said, "You two sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Why? Everyone comes here after the races anyway. We'll be here," Mia said.  
  
"Ok, be good," he said before walking out the front door.  
  
"Bye girl's" Leon said with a wink.  
  
Letty shook her head and pushed him out the door.  
  
"See you later" Jesse said before smiling.  
  
Vince walked up behind him then put his arm around his neck. "Come on brother" he told Jesse while pulling him out the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mia and Gina were having a relaxing night before hearing about twenty hot rod cars pull up. Mia gave her sister a wink then said, "Party time"  
  
Gina watched as twenty or so people crammed inside. It took about two minutes for music to start blaring from the stereo and girls begin dancing. She saw Leon walk in with two girls under his arms. Jesse followed while talking to Hector. Letty came in with a pissed off look on her face. Finally, Vince strolled in with a blonde all over him. He gave Gina a nod then walked over to his guitar. Mia stood up and told Gina she was going upstairs.  
  
"Hey, I'll go with you"  
  
They had been up there for about an hour when Mia ran to the window. As she looked down she saw Dom and Brian. She heard Dom ask if Brian wanted to come in. When the blonde said sure she looked up and said shit.  
  
"What" Gina asked.  
  
"Brian's with Dom"  
  
"So"  
  
"Gina he's downstairs as we speak" Mia yelled.  
  
"So what you waiting for..I'll see you downstairs" Gina said before leaving the room.  
  
When Gina made her way downstairs, she walked in to see Brian and being introduced to the team. She also saw Vince's angry face as he complained to Dom. Brian was standing alone, so she took this chance to speak with him.  
  
"Brian is it?"  
  
"Yeah, how are you Gina?"  
  
"Fine how did you like the races?" she asked.  
  
"It was interesting, your brother won"  
  
"He always wins"  
  
She and Brian looked over at Dom who was now going upstairs with Letty. Mia passed then on her way down.  
  
"Hey Mia" Brian said as his face brighten.  
  
"Hey Brian"  
  
"Uh...you two want a drink?" Gina asked.  
  
"No thanks" Brian said holding his beer up.  
  
"I'll go get one" Mia said then went to walk off.  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you" Brian said before joining Mia.  
  
Gina put her hand on his shoulder before he and Mia started walking. Mia had noticed so she kept walking. Gina leaned in close to Brian and said, "Don't break her heart"  
  
Vince watched as Mia and Brian walked into the kitchen. He'd notice Gina telling Brian something. The girl next to him began rubbing her body against his. He looked over to her and smiled. When he looked back towards Gina he found she was staring at him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he raised his beer to her and focused his attention back on the aroused girl next to him.  
  
Gina chuckled then walked over to talk to Jesse and Hector. She found herself every so often looking over at Vince. What she didn't notice was how many times he'd been looking at her. After talking with Jesse and Hector, Gina went to find Mia. She walked into the kitchen and no Mia or Brian. When she almost out of the kitchen, Vince stepped in her way causing her to catch her breath.  
  
"Man V" she said while trying to take slow breaths. She put her hand over her chest and looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said as he leaned against the door frame so he was blocking her exit.  
  
"You mind" she asked.  
  
"Who you looking for?"  
  
"Mia"  
  
"Thought you'd be looking for that faggot" he said with a grin.  
  
"He has a name V, Brian and why do you care if I am looking for anyone? Shouldn't you be getting more friendly with the little high school girl. She probably has to leave soon. You know her curfew."  
  
Vince let out a laugh then stood up straight. "You go have a good time Gina. I know I will," after he gave her a wink he walked off.  
  
  
  
She watched him walk away then turned her attention to Mia and Brian who walked in from the back door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The following day the house was quiet. Gina and Mia stayed up really late because they were talking about guys mostly Brian in particular. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. After sitting down at the table she heard someone walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh" a girl said pulling her jacket on.  
  
"No problem" Gina said before watching the girl disappear into the living room. She remembered that was the girl that was all over Vince last night.  
  
Vince strolled into the kitchen yawning.  
  
"Nice day" she said without looking at him.  
  
"Yeah" he said while preparing a glass of water.  
  
"You look really tired, couldn't keep up with her" Gina said as she went over to the sink and washed her glass out.  
  
He smirked them strolled over to her. Before she could turn around her put both his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the against the counter. Gina spun around and glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The smile that came over his faced cause her to snap at him again.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Seeing how far I can push you" he told her before lowering his lips to her.  
  
Gina turned her head away and put her hands on his chest. Her mind started racing, it was screaming for her to push him away. On the other hand, her body was telling her to give in. The battle was lost when she looked up into his eyes. Passion, Lust, Anger all of these emotions were glaring down at her. The heat from his lips caused her body to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He groaned and pressed her harder against the sink. His fingers tangle up in her hair. The kiss came to an abrupt end with someone coughing. Both turned to see Letty smiling at them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Vince took a step back from Gina. He looked at Letty then back at Gina.  
  
"V your girl is waiting outside for you to drive her home" announced Letty while sitting down at the table.  
  
Gina looked up and began glaring at Vince. She felt anger boiling inside of her. This was a game to him, he'd spent the night with some girl that he probably didn't know her name, then he'd kissed her. When a smile came to his face she let out a laugh.  
  
"You think it's funny?"  
  
He didn't answer her.  
  
"You really think it's funny don't you Vince?" she asked again stepping closer to him.  
  
Letty turned slightly in her chair to watch what was about to happen to him.  
  
Vince put his hands up and said without a care. "Yeah it is funny"  
  
Out of no where Gina handed him a left hook so hard he landed on his ass. Letty jumped up out the chair and mouthed Fuck.  
  
"Don't ever TRY to play games with me" Gina yelled down at him before walking away.  
  
"Jackass" Letty told him while helping him up.  
  
After he was up he stormed into his room and threw on some clothes. By the time he made it out to his car, the girl from last night was sitting on his hood.  
  
"Get the fuck off the car"  
  
"What's wrong with you" she asked while getting off the car. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Just get in the fucking car" he yelled.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and got into the car. He drove her to her apartment and never once spoke to her. Before she got out the car she said in a bitchy tone, "OH, but the way..last night nothing happened..you drank too much and keep talking about some girl named Gina. What a fucking waste of my time"  
  
After she slammed the door, Vince drove like a maniac out of the parking lot. He didn't return to Dom's until later that afternoon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Letty walked upstairs and went into Mia's room. Gina and Mia were sitting on the bed talking when she knocked.  
  
"Come in" Mia said.  
  
"Hey Ladies" Letty said after walking into the room and taking a seat on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"So what's up?" Mia asked.  
  
"Not much just hanging out..ah Mia can I talk to Gina alone for a sec?" Letty asked.  
  
Mia smiled then got up off the bed and went downstairs.  
  
"Something the matter?" Gina asked after Letty got up and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"What's the deal with Vince?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on girl, I know what I saw this morning. You and Vince?" Letty said.  
  
"Nothing" Gina answered.  
  
"Be careful with him" Letty said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Letty, what are talking about?"  
  
"Look, V's just not like other guys. He's not Dom or Leon. They put out this vibe you know but Vince is quiet. I mean he's got this force in him but when it comes to chicks he isn't what you think he is." Letty declared before getting up and walking to the door.  
  
Gina stood up and stared at Letty.  
  
"Gina, with him things aren't always what they seem" Letty said before walking out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince pulled up to Dom's house around four thirty. When he made his way inside he was meet by a very pissed off Dom.  
  
"Hey brother" Vince said.  
  
"Vince, where in the hell have you been? Gina already left, she's been at work for an hour. You were supposed to go and check the place out for me"  
  
"Don't worry Dom. I'll change then go" he said while feeling bad that he'd not gotten back sooner.  
  
"Thanks, look man I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of her working there and knowing that Tran hangs out there." Dom said as he put his hand on Vince's shoulder.  
  
Vince smiled at his friend then said, "I got this. Don't worry"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The club was way more than Gina bargained for. The outfit she had to wear was too short and way too revealing. The last thing she wanted to be doing was serving a bunch of drunk people more drinks. She taken her time checking the place out. There were a couple of doors towards the back of the club that were for VIP's only. It was in those rooms where she knew she'd find Tran.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Vince sat out in the parking lot of the PW waiting for Johnny Tran to arrive. His mind still spinning after the events earlier in the day. He didn't understand her, she was different than when she'd left. It was like Gina was hardened to the world. How could she change so much? He knew as people grew older they naturally changed. But from night to day, something wasn't right. She was not the same girl that they knew. When he noticed Tran pull up, Vince got out the car and slowly made his way towards the club.  
  
Once inside he made sure to keep his distance from Tran and his people. The club was full, this would help keep him unnoticed by both Tran and Gina. He took a sit at a booth in a corner of the bar. This was a perfect angle to see Tran, who'd gone into the VIP room. The room had a large window so whoever was in could look and whoever was out could look in. A waitress came by and asked if he wanted a drink.  
  
"No thanks, not just yet" he said.  
  
"Would like anything besides a drink?" she asked causing him to stare up at her.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"If you want a girl. I can bring one over" the waitress told him.  
  
"No thanks, maybe later"  
  
She smiled then walked off.  
  
He focused his attention back on Tran who was checking out the club. He sat next to two beautiful Asian women who were rubbing on him. When he saw a waitress walk up it took him a minute to figure out it was Gina.  
  
"What the fuck is she wearing" he hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, can I get you something to drink?" Gina asked.  
  
"We'd like a bottle of Jack Daniel's and beers all around" Tran said while looking Gina up and down.  
  
She had to admit he wasn't bad looking. He had jet black hair, dark eyes and from where she was standing he looked in great physical shape. Let's hope he likes what he sees she thought to herself.  
  
"All right, I be right back" she said with a smile before walking away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince watched as Tran eyed Gina all the way to the bar. He placed a hand down on the table and began tapping his fingers. This wasn't going to be a good night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ok" Gina said while placing the drinks down on the table, "here you go will there be anything else?"  
  
Tran smiled up at her and said, "for now no"  
  
She gave him a smile then turned and walked off, making sure she swayed her hips the entire time. This guy had to want her, that was the only way for her to get any information on him. The idea of doing this sickened her but she knew it had to be done.  
  
"At least he's nice looking" she said in a low voice as she walked up to the bar again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tran spent the rest of the evening checking Gina out. Every time she went by, she would looked over and make eye contact with him.  
  
Vince spent the evening in agony, wanting nothing more than to rush over and beat the living shit out of Tran.  
  
  
  
When Gina was about to get off, she walked by Tran one last time. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"What's your name, you never told me" he asked.  
  
"Gina"  
  
"Gina, I'm Johnny. It's nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Johnny"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something?" he asked while running his hand threw his hair.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If I gave you my number will you call tomorrow ?"  
  
Gina stepped closer to him so that she was right up against him. She smiled and ran her hand down the length of his arm. When she got down to his wrist she pushed his hand out the way and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket. After stepping away from him she said in a sexy tone, "Will you be calling me tomorrow?"  
  
Tran laughed then said, "what do u think?"  
  
She rolled her eyes then walked past him towards the exit door.  
  
Tran turned and watched her walk away while counting down the hours before he'd call her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince felt his heart start to beat faster and faster. He couldn't believe that Gina had been flirting with Tran, of all the people. He stood up and walked out the bar just in time to see her speed away. The next hour are so he sat in his car, thinking about her. And also thinking about what he was going to do Tran if he touched Gina.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Vince returned to Dom's house to find no one there. Letty, Leon, Dom and Jesse were racing. Mia was studying at a friend's house. He wondered where Gina had gone. It was only midnight. She should have been home already.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gina knocked on the back door to Harry's place. When Brian opened the door, he shook his head then walked outside.  
  
"What the hell? Let me--" she started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Harry's still here. He knows you're Dom's sister. I don't want him to know you are helping me."  
  
Gina nodded then said, "Look, I've made contact with Tran. I am pretty sure I can get information out of him. He liked what he saw so."  
  
"Be very careful Gina, he's dangerous" Brian told her.  
  
"You should be the one watching yourself. What the fuck are you doing with Mia? Brian don't play games with her. Watch out for Vince, he's suspicious. If Dom finds out about you, he'll kill you. That's the one thing he can't forgive is hurting his family."  
  
"Gina, I like Mia a lot, I don't want to hurt her but."  
  
She stopped him by saying, "Keep them occupied while I get Tran and everything will work out"  
  
Brian nodded them turned and went inside. Before closing the door he turned back to her and said, "The trucking companies are breathing down our necks, they won't wait on us forever."  
  
"I understand." She told him before walking to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Vince was sitting on the couch when Gina strolled in. She walked past him without noticing him there. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a coke and went back to the living room.  
  
"How was work?" Vince asked in a low voice.  
  
"Oh..didn't see you there V" she said before sitting down in the chair next to couch.  
  
"How was work?" he asked again.  
  
"Fine," she said while slipping her shoes off.  
  
"Nice people?"  
  
Gina looked over at him and smiled, "yeah."  
  
"Looks like you went out not like you were working" he said while looking over her outfit.  
  
"They want us to look like we are going out. It's not that bad."  
  
"For you no." Vince said before reaching down and grabbing the TV remote. After he turned it on he looked over at her.  
  
"What is your problem Vincent?" Gina asked before standing up and going up the stairs. She reached the top step then leaned down and yelled, "Your high school girl grounded?"  
  
Gina threw back her head and laughed then went to Mia's room.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes and threw the remote down. He stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. The rush of anger hit him, he thought about her flirting with Tran. He climbed the stairs and came to stand in front of Mia's door.  
  
Gina began pulling off her clothes. She was smiled when she thought back to her comment to Vince. After striping down to her bra and panties she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Gina went over to the dresser and took out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
"Music" she said before turning the stereo on.  
  
With the music blaring, she danced her way to the bathroom.  
  
Vince heard the shower running and went back downstairs. He had no idea what he was going to do. If he told Dom about Tran, Dom would tell Gina. But he wanted her to stay away from Tran. His head spinning, what the hell was he going to do?  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Gina felt refreshed after her shower. Since she danced her way in the bathroom, she danced her way out. Her mind focused on Johnny Tran. He was good looking but something in his eyes made her very aware of how dangerous he really was. She would have to play this cool. The safety of her family was top of her list. No one needed to know what she was really doing. Shaking her head, she snatched up some dirty clothes off the floor and decided to do laundry before the party goers got home. When she pulled the bedroom door opened, Vince stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes," she said before rolling her eyes.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I what?"  
  
"Jesus Vince, I don't have time for this. I need to wash clothes" she said before pushing past him and going downstairs.  
  
He stood there with and angry look on his face. "Fuck" he said under his breath.  
  
Gina went into the laundry room and piled the clothes into the machine.  
  
What the hell is his fucking problem?  
  
After she started the machine, she walked back into the living and fell onto the couch.  
  
Vince came downstairs and sat down on the couch right next to her. This caused Gina to straighten up and slightly move over.  
  
He wasn't down with playing any games tonight. He was pissed and wanted her to know it, even if she had no idea why he was mad. She had turned the TV on and started watching a movie, all the while making it seem she wasn't uncomfortable with his nearness. Vince threw his feet up on the coffee table and grunted. Still she stared into the television screen. Her unawareness of him only fueled his anger. He wanted to let her know he knew his presence affected her. With the scene he'd observed tonight, she needed to know he wasn't going to let Tran or any other guy fool with her.  
  
Gina did the best she could to ignore Vince. But when he put an arm on the back on the couch, she moved closer to the edge of the couch. The last straw was when his arm encircled her shoulders.  
  
"What the?" she asked as she turned her face towards him.  
  
He glared down at her while leaning in closer.  
  
"Vince, get the hell off me!" Gina yelled while pushing at him.  
  
"Or what?" he said in a low growl.  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled again while he pinned her down to the couch.  
  
"Seems I have all the power right now."  
  
Gina looked up and saw the anger in his eyes. For a moment she was scared, the intensity glaring back at her sent a chill up and down her spine. He wasn't playing with her, something had pissed him off.  
  
"V please let me go." She said in a calm tone hoping he would let her up.  
  
"All the years, all this time. Don't you understand what seeing you again has done to me?"  
  
She looked up at him not understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"That night, I wanted you so much but I couldn't do that Dom. You come back and it's like a switch was turned on. I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. If any other guy gets near you I don't know what I would do him," he growled fiercely at her.  
  
"Vince," came out of her mouth and sounded like a plea.  
  
"Gina" fell off his lips before he leaned down and kissed her with all the pint up passion he had been hiding for years.  
  
Vince felt an explosion inside of him. All his anger turned to passion as he kissed her. The kiss that started out rough grew softer. He pushed her deeper into the couch. A deep growl made her well aware of his present state of arousal.  
  
  
  
Gina felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room. On the other hand, she wanted to get as far away from Vince as she possible. But a need deep inside her wanted him to keep kissing her. When his hand went to her hip, she jerked. He spread his hand out over her hip and began caressing.  
  
"Gina," escaped his lips. "I want you."  
  
Her hands that had been pushing at his massive chest now went to encircle his neck. Pulling him down closer to her, she abandoned all will to stop him. Gina wanted Vince.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The sound of cars pulling up forced both Vince and Gina back into reality. She pushed him off of her and ran upstairs to Mia's room. When the front door open, Leon and Jesse strolled in. "Hey brother" Leon said while plopping into a chair. Since Vince was still half way lying on the couch he dropped his head into the pillow and began yelling. Jesse and Leon gave one another looks then stared back at Vince. "What's up with you V?" asked Jesse. They watched as Vince sat up and ran his hands threw his hair. He glared over at them then started laughing. "V" Leon said before looking back over at Jesse. Both Jesse and Leon flinched when Vince jumped up and came to stand behind them. Jesse slowly lowered himself on his knees. "You know" Vince said in a low icy tone, "I could kill you two at this very moment." "What are you so worked up about?" Leon declared as he looked over his shoulder. "Not you" was all Vince said before storming off to his bedroom. "What was his problem?" Leon asked Jesse. "Um, Female" was all the young man replied before crawling over to the televisison and grabbing the PS2 controller. "Jess what the fuck are you doing? There coming to have a party not watch you play games" Jesse threw Leon and smile then went back to setting up his game. ~~~~~~~ Gina sat on her sister's bed trying to sort through what just happened. Everything was getting so complicated. First, she'd come home only to lie to her family. Second, the man who she is helping is going after her sister. Thirdly, she is having to whore herself out to a man who is dangerous. And if that wasn't enough to add to her worries, she had to deal with Vince. She'd always been in controll of every aspect of her life up untill now. He made her mad, but then made her want him so much that her breath was stolen from her body. Not the mention that being home resurfaced all the anger she had towards her brother. It seemed her world was spinning out of control and nothing she did would change that. This game she was playing was growing more dangerous by the day. Each lie she told was like a chain wrapping tighter around her. She stood up and walked over to the closet. Reaching down, she picked up a bag that she'd hidden behind her suitcase. Mia was an organized person but she never cleaned the bottom of her closet. After opening the bag, she pulled out her gun. The gun had been one of her only friends for so long. After leaving her home, Gina found herself in a new world. The university she'd chosen lay just outside of Chicago. Her first semester was fun but something was lacking. By the time her second semester came, Gina lost all interest in school. All the exciting things that should have happened, didn't. So she dropped out and took a job as a waitress at this run down bar. If school was a let down, then the bar was hell. The hours were horrible and the customers were disgusting. On ok the only good thing about the job was the money. She made enough to get her own apartment in a decent part of town. The apartment building she lived in housed mostly college students. She became close to her neighbor, Krista. Krista was a junior and was majoring in secondary education. She was sweet natured and soft spoken. Gina liked her because she reminded her of Mia. They become very close and spent allot of their free time together. This all changed with Krista started dating a frat guy name Joshua. He was well built and very good looking but something told Gina that he was no good. She had this terrible feeling about him and often expressed it to her friend. Krista would tell her she was imaging things. One night after work, Gina called to see if Krista wanted to go and get something to eat. Getting no answer, she decided to skip food and went right home. When she pulled into the garage she noticed people standing around what looked like a women lying on the pavement. Gina walked over and to her horror found her friend beaten. There was blood all over her face. Krista ended up staying in the hospital for a week. She never spoke one word about what happened. There wasn't any need, Gina knew who did this. A couple of weeks after the attack, Gina pressured her friend about going to the police and filing a complaint. When Krista refussed, Gina decided to take control of the situation and go to the police for her. The problem was that for the cops to do anything, they needed Krista. Nothing could be done without her corporation. The weeks turned into months and no sign of Josh. Krista had actually started to put her life back in order. She opened up to Gina about the abuse and felt good about herself for the first time in a long time. Gina was happy for her friend and was egar to help her on the road to recovery. That all came to a skreaching hault when Kristas was found dead in her apartment. The death of her friend caused forced Gina to see the world for what it really was. For once she saw how raw and ugly life could be; this reminded her of when Dominic was sent to prison. Why couldn't she take care of Mia and their mother. Why couldn't she control all the bad things that happened to her friend and her family? These questions haunted her to the point she felt there was no place to go. Her only means of escape was to become a cop. Since Krista's murder, Gina became close to the officers that were assigned to the case. She admired there williness to help. They worked so hard to nail Joshua for the crime and they did just that. The day after Krista's murderer was arrested, she joined the police academy. Now she sat staring down at her weapon feeling more allone than any moment in her entire life. You started this, you have to finish this. She told herself before putting the gun away and crawling back into bed. ~~~~~~~ "Look you got to give me more time, she'll get the fucking information" Brian yelled into his cell phone before cussing and throwing it on the floorboard of his truck. It had been two weeks since Gina started working at PW and she had nothing on Tran. And if that didn't fuck up his life enough, the feelings he had for Mia were confusing him. His respect for Dom and the team made it harder for him to do his job. He needed information, any information on Tran before the trucker's took matters into their own hands. ~~~~~~ Dom made sure to tell Vince to lay off watching Gina. He didn't want to make a big deal about it. Not that it wasn't a big deal but he knew Gina was a big girl and could take care of herself. Plus, he was too busy with other things. Something was looming over him. He knew it would be bad whatever it was. Just get threw this one last time he told himself. Then everything will be ok, they'll be safe. ~~~~~~ Vince and Gina spent the weeks following the "Couch" thing barely speaking. She was to busy trying to pump information out of Tran. The good thing was that no one payed attention to her. She go to work and come home like always. Tran was never brought up, he'd call her cell phone and never met up with her at any other location than the club. The one thing she didn't know, was that Vince knew about her and Tran. It sickened him that she seeing Tran but he had a feeling there was something more. She was hiding something beside seeing Tran, he just couldn't figure it out. He would wait until the game was over with Tran, then he'd make his move. What he couldn't of guessed was the shit was about to hit the fan. TBC I hope the spelling and everything is ok..had to type it without spell check 


	12. Chapter 12

Gina sat in her car waiting to meet up with Brian. She called his cell phone and said it was important. When he finally pulled, she slowly got out her car.  
  
"What you got for me?" He asked.  
  
"Tran meeting with some dealers tonight, so I am going into his warehouse."  
  
Brian ran his hand threw his hair and let out a sigh, "Gina this is dangerous, Dom and them are up to something. We have to get Tran soon or" he stopped before saying anymore.  
  
"Or what O'Connor, I find out my brother is a thief" she replied in a fierce tone.  
  
"You know more than you're letting on O'Connor and other thing" Gina said as she step closer to him, "I'm going to say this once so listen good. Stop whatever you got going with Mia, she's not apart of this."  
  
He went to say something but she reached up and took hold of his chin. "You hurt her, I hurt you."  
  
When she let Brian, go he stepped back and stared at her. Gina was serious; she'd protect her family at all cost.  
  
"Have a good night, Officer O'Connor" Gina yelled out before getting back into her car.  
  
~~~~~~~ Later that night, Gina broke into Tran's warehouse. What she found surprised her, four black cars matching the descriptions the trucker's had given. Shelves filled with VCRs, DVDs and other home theatre equipment.  
  
"Gotta" she said.  
  
A sound forced her to look up to the skylight. She moved back and got under a shelf.  
  
Three men strolled, Dom, Vince and Brian.  
  
What the hell are they doing here?  
  
~~~~~~~~ The following day Gina pulled Brian aside before at the garage and told him about what she'd found.  
  
"What the fuck where you doing there?"  
  
"I followed Dom and Vince" he answered before walking off before anyone noticed them talking. Vince walked up behind Gina and said, "Problems"  
  
Gina turned around then said, "Actually yeah, more than you know"  
  
When Gina went to walk away, he arm went out and stopped her.  
  
"Gina" his voice low, "what's going on? I know something is going on, are you in trouble?"  
  
Without looking back at him she replied, "Its complicated V, you can't help"  
  
He let go of her and felt his heart drop. The pain was evident in her eyes. On impulse he decided to go to her work tonight and take are of Tran.  
  
~~~~~~~ Tran sat in the VIP room watching Gina worked. He liked but liked her even more now that he knew she was Toretto's sister. She had given him her mother's maiden name, that didn't fool him. So he had her checked out and found out Dom was her brother. And the girl had no idea he knew, this would be fun.  
  
The night was long for Gina; Tran sat and watched her all night. She was tired of playing this game with him. Letting him kiss her, touch her. It made her sick. About ten minutes before she got off, Tran came out of the VIP room and latched onto her. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You coming tonight? I've made it so we can be alone" he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm tired, Johnny" she said hoping he would take this.  
  
"I'll make you feel better"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Tran turned her around and kissed her then whispered in her ear, "You're coming."  
  
She nodded when he pulled back from her. He winked then walked back to the VIP room.  
  
~~~~~~~ Vince stood next to his car out in the parking lot of PW. When Tran and Gina walked out alone he started walking over. Gina was almost into Tran's car when she saw Vince coming over. A laugh escaped Tran lips before saying, "your brother's lap dog."  
  
"Gina" Vince said in a stern tone, "Get out the car."  
  
Tran pulled Gina up from the car and wrapped an arm tight around her waist. He grinned down at her then looked back up at Vince.  
  
"She's staying, Vincent"  
  
When Vince took a step towards them, Tran began moving his hands over Gina's hip. She felt her heart start to race and her blood boiling.  
  
Tran laughed then let go of her, he pushed her towards the car door that was opened thinking she would get in. Vince rushed forward and slammed Tran against the car.  
  
"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her again or I'll kill you" the rage evident in Vince's voice.  
  
Gina stepped away from the car and watched as Tran got the hell beat out of him. Vince didn't give him any chance to fight back. He only stopped when Gina came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Vince spun around and glared down to her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Vince, you don't know what you just did" Gina yelled up at him.  
  
"What I just did, what the fuck where you gonna do with him. We're leaving right now, the both of us" he hissed before grabbing her forcefully by the arm and pulling her towards his car.  
  
"Don't do this" she pleaded with him.  
  
He said nothing as he threw opened the passenger side door to his car. "Get in" he ordered.  
  
Gina looked up at him then got into the car. ~~~~~~ When he pulled up into his parent's driveway, Gina looked over at him.  
  
"Get out" he said before he exited the car.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked while walking up to the front door.  
  
After they were inside Vince leaned against the entrance to the living room while Gina sat down on the couch.  
  
"What did you want to say to me?" she asked.  
  
"Why Tran?" he answered.  
  
"I can't get into this with you. Drop it please"  
  
Vince came and knelt down in front of her. "I can't" he said before taking hold of her chin and looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Tears filled up in Gina's eyes and she threw herself on Vince. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.  
  
"Gina"  
  
She pulled back from him and stared in his eyes. She was lost in them; all she needed was this right now. To lose herself in his embrace, fell his strong arms around her.  
  
"Make love me"  
  
Vince leaned closer and kissed her.  
  
TBC 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Vince pulled back from Gina and stared at her. He wanted her so much but something was wrong. He sat back on his legs and ran his hands over his face.   
  
"Vince," she said before getting off the couch and sitting in front of him.   
  
He looked at her and flinched when she ran her hands over his face. Her eyes were full of desire. Every moment of her touch was agony for him.   
  
"Vince," she said again before touching her lips to his. She pushed him until he was lying on his back looking up at her.   
  
"I want you."  
  
Vince was lost when she kissed him again. He felt her hands caressing his body all over. When she rested a hand over the front of his pants he groaned then forcefully turned her over so she pinned underneath him.   
  
He looked down hungrily at her. Her eyes sparkled with passion. He lowered his head and playfully acted as if he was going to kiss her. He get close then pull his head up. He repeated this a couple more times but when she lifted her hips and ground them to him, the raw need inside took over.  
  
Gina looked up at him and gave him a face as he stood up. She sat up and never took her eyes off him.   
  
She was about to say something when he smirked down at her and yanked her up against him. Her eyes widen and she felt a chill go up her spine. Vince stared down at her while he pulled her up harder against him causing her feet to leave the ground. She took in a breath when one of his hands went to her bottom and pressed her closer to his arousal.   
  
Gina tried to kiss him but still he wouldn't let her. He laughed then she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stared into one another eyes for a what seemed like forever before he started walking towards the bedroom. When he got to the doorway, he kicked the door half open and went in. He gently put her down on the bed before pulling his tank tops off.   
  
"You're so beautiful" she said while looking up at him. Her skin was on fire, it was more than just lust she felt for Vince. She loved him and the thought of making love filled her with such joy she almost started crying.   
  
Vince unbuttoned the his jeans and pulled them down slowly. She could have fainted at the sight of him in tight white briefs. He stood there like he was the new Calvin Klein underwear model. After licking his lips he moved over her. Her hands went to his neck but he pinned them to either side of her head.  
  
"Vince" she said feeling like she would die if she couldn't touch him.  
  
He shook his head and gave her a quick kiss. Vince chuckled when he saw the anger in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Gina bucked against Vince causing him to let go of her. She came up from the bed and threw him onto his back.   
  
"Whoa," he let up before looking wide eyed up at her.   
  
She let out a laugh then leaned over him. They gazed into one another's eyes for a while. Both of them lost to what was happening. Vince let out a sigh and reached out and ran his hands threw her hair. He smiled up at her before pulling her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and left her with a strong sense of peace. She felt protected in his embrace. As their kiss intensified, Gina lost herself in the need growing inside her. He stopped the kiss and sat up. She went to say something but he placed his fingers over her lips. The feel of his hands on her arms caused her eyes to widen. Very slowly Vince moved his hands up and down her arms then he went to the bottom of her shirt. She swore he blushed a little while he pulled the shirt over her head.   
  
Vince leaned forward again and tried to kiss her but she pulled back. He looked confused as she left the bed and stood in front of him. She smiled while she began to unbutton her pants. Enjoying the show, Vince leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Gina turned her back to him and began to sway her hips from side to side. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. Turning back to him she pushed the pants down and let them fall to the floor. She started to dance again knowing this would excite him even more. Closing her eyes she ran hands all over her body. Vince took in deep breath and felt his entire body tighten. He crawler over to the edge of the bed and stood up. When Gina opened her eyes again she stepped back. His arms shot out and pulled her hard against him. He let out a growl and kissed her so hard her breath caught in her throat. Her body pressed against his only fueled his desire.   
  
He moved her back to the bed and pushed her down onto it. His right hand came up and literally yanked her bra off. He pulled back and looked down at her hoping that he hadn't scared her. Instead of finding fear in her eyes, he found them rich with passion. She reached up and pulled him down to her, giving him a kiss filled with raging desire. As his hand rested on her hip, she bucked up to meet his arousal. He lingered there for a moment causing her to break the kiss.  
  
"Just rip them" she whispered in his ears while trying to stop her panting.  
  
Vince took on finger and put in under the waist band of her panties. In one swift movement they were gone. Vince looked down over her body and drank in her beauty.  
  
"I love you," he told her before they made love.  
  
TBC 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter 14  
  
Gina woke to the smell of food. She slipped out of bed and pulled on one of Vince's shirts. When she came around the corner to the kitchen, a smile came over her face. Vince stood at the stove in his boxers. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Morning," he said while turning to look down at her.  
  
"Smells good," she said.  
  
Vince leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and licked his lips. "You taste good."  
  
Gina rubbed her hands down Vince's back and said, " Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
Gina let go of Vince and sat down at the kitchen table. "Ever since I turned 14 I had a crush on you. I couldn't look at another guy without comparing him to you."  
  
When Vince knelt down in front of her he was smiling. She smiled back at him then brushed her hand against his stubble. "You where always there for me and Mia. When Dominic was in jail you took over the big brother spot. I never told you how much that meant to me. You're a good man I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"What do you mean, nothing bad to happen to me? Gina what's going on?"  
  
"I can't tell you V, but I want you know that last night meant more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
"Gina, don't pull away from me. Last night was like wow. I can't even find the words," he said as he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Just tell me why you were seeing Tran and why you and Brian have to talk when no ones looking?"  
  
She stood up and walked to the bedroom. Vince turned the stove off then ran after her.  
  
"Gina" he said turning her around to face him. "What is it?"  
  
Gina squirmed out of Vince's grip and began looking around for her clothes. "Where are my pants?"  
  
Vince took in a deep breath then walked up to her and pulled her to him. "Just tell me the truth" his said while trying to calm the rage building up inside of him.  
  
"I can't tell you Vince."  
  
"I guess I was wrong about you. I told myself that you weren't playing games but you are," he said as he stepped away from her and exited the room.  
  
Gina felt tears filling her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. It was a mistake to get so close to him. She loved him and was about to hurt him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Vince heard the front door open then shut and knew she was gone. He didn't try to go after her, this was her truth to tell, not his. The phone ringing cause him to focus on something else.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where you been brother? I can't find Gina. She didn't come home last night and then we tried calling you and got no answer." Dom said almost yelling.  
  
"I ah... she stayed here"  
  
"Why?" Dom asked.  
  
"Tran, ah he was coming onto her and I took care of it so she wanted to stay here."  
  
"V wait oh there she is. Look man come over. We have to talk," was all Vince heard before Dom hung the phone up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Gina" Dom said after putting the phone down and storming over to his sister. "We were worried about you."  
  
"V let me stay over at his house" she said before walking upstairs.  
  
"What wrong with her?" Letty asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
Dom looked over at her and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Dom, I need to talk to you about something" she said while reaching out and taking hold of his arm. "Sit down"  
  
Dom let her lead him to the couch. "Baby what's the matter?"  
  
"We need to stop"  
  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"The trucks, we don't need them anymore" Letty said then folded her arms over her chest. "Dom, someone's gonna get hurt."  
  
Dom reached out and pulled his girlfriend to him, "everything is gonna be all right. I have it all planned just one last time"  
  
Letty laid her head against Dom's chest, "I'm just really scared for some reason"  
  
"Don't be baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
The following week the team was getting ready for Race Wars. Gina and Vince hadn't spoken one word to each other since the morning after they were together. She knew something more than just race wars was up. Everyone was became so secretive. Brian had become a permeant fixture with Mia. Every aspect of this undercover mission was turning out bad. Tran wouldn't accept any of her calls and she still needed to get back into his house. She decided to enlist someone to help her.  
  
"Dom where's Jesse?" Gina asked her brother.  
  
"He's at the garage working on V's car, you need something?"  
  
Gina shook her head then said thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah," he said while coming out of the office. "Hey G"  
  
"Jesse I need some help."  
  
The young man smiled at her then motioned for her sit down. Gina leaned against V's car and watched as Jesse pulled the chair out of the office.  
  
"What's the matter G?" he asked.  
  
"Jesse, I have to tell you something that is very hard for me" she took in a deep breath then continued, "I'm a cop. The reason I came back was to help.."  
  
"Wait" Jesse said while he stood up, "I know all this Gina. I've known the entire time about you and Brian."  
  
"What?" she said while looking at him, " You knew?"  
  
Jesse nodded his head then sat back down, "Gina I kind of been keeping up with you. Making sure you were ok the last couple of years."  
  
She smiled at him then said, "You little hacker."  
  
He blushed then asked, "What do you need for from me?"  
  
"I've got to get into Tran's house and his warehouse, can you help me?"  
  
Jesse face lit up as he answered her. "Of course."  
  
They spent the rest of the night deciding what they were going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fast forward to race wars......  
  
Gina stayed at home, giving them the excuse she wasn't feeling good. Her real reason was she needed to once again get into Tran's house. He'd be at Race wars today. This would be her only chance.  
  
"Bye girl," Letty said before walking out the house.  
  
"Yo G you sure you don't want to come?" Leon asked.  
  
"No thanks" she said before smiling at him.  
  
"Ok" he said before he walked outside.  
  
"Baby sister we'll be home tomorrow afternoon ok." Dom told his sister before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Just go."  
  
He laughed then left.  
  
Jesse ran through and yelled bye as he exited the house.  
  
When Vince walked through the living he never looked at her. Gina stood up and caught him at the door.  
  
"Wait V" she said as stood in front of him and the door.  
  
Vince didn't look at her only threw his head back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Vince?"  
  
"Vince, look me," she said while putting a hand on his cheek causing him to look down at her. "I wasn't playing games with you. I care about u a lot and whatever happens today nothing is gonna change that."  
  
He took a step back from her and said angrily, "You care about me, but you can't be honest with me. You don't care about me Gina. Whatever is going on is the only thing you care about. I won't fall for it again."  
  
"But..." was all she said before he pushed past her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Brian drove up to race wars and was amazed with all the people. He had this strange feeling like something was gonna happen today. He pulled up to Dom and the trailers and came face to face with Jesse. He noticed the pink slip in Jesse hand. He walked with him until they came to Jesse's car. Brian tried to tell Jesse not to do it but there was no stopping him. It got worst when Brian noticed who Jesse was racing, Johnny Tran.  
  
After the race, Jesse fled. Brain made it over to Dom and the rest of the team.  
  
Tran walked up and smirked over at Dom. "You lose Toretto."  
  
Dom turned and glared at Tran but said nothing.  
  
Vince, Leon and Letty walked up to stand near Dom.  
  
"Hey where's your sister?" caught Dom off guard. He took a step towards Tran with his fist clinched.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vince stepped up closer to Dom and Tran.  
  
"Gina. Seems she liked me a lot." Tran said with a smile. He let out a laugh then looked directly at Vince and said, " And you, lap dog. I got unfinished business with you...How about you tell Gina she needs to finish what she started with me?"  
  
"I'm a fucking gonna kill you, " came out of Vince's lips and he lunged towards Tran. Dom came between them and pushed Vince back.  
  
"No brother I got this." Dom told him before turning his attention back to Tran. "You fucking touch my sister and I'll kill you."  
  
"I already touch her." Tran replied.  
  
Dom rushed towards Tran knocking him to the ground. He was steadily punching Tran when Tran's people jumped in causing Vince, Leon and Letty to join in the action. Finally the security plus Leon and Vince pulled Dom off an almost unconscious Tran.  
  
"You ever come near my family I'll kill you." Dom yelled as they pulled him off Tran.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As nightfall came Gina made her way out to race wars she needed to get Brian and tell him what she'd gotten on Tran. She ran into both Brian and Mia.  
  
"Hey I need to talk to you Brian," Gina said noticing something was wrong with her sister.  
  
"Mia what's wrong?"  
  
"He's a fucking cop Gina!" she yelled to her sister.  
  
Gina looked at Brian then back at Mia, "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew about Brian that's why I came home."  
  
Mia started walking away from them but stopped when Gina ran in front of her and stopped.  
  
"Mia listen to me, I had to help him."  
  
"How could you do it to me? How could you do it Dom?" Mia asked while shaking her head.  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"Oh my God! You're a cop too."  
  
"Yes, I couldn't tell you," Gina said.  
  
"Fuck you!" Mia said harshly.  
  
Brian walked up and said in an uneasy voice, "Look, Dom and them are going after another truck we have to get to the them. The trucker's aren't waiting for us anymore."  
  
"Ok," Mia said while holding back her tears.  
  
They rushed over to Brian's car. As Brain tried to get in Mia stopped him, "Let Gina drive, she's just as good as dom."  
  
Brian nodded and got in the passenger side seat.  
  
  
  
Note: I added in Jesse helping Gina, I didn't put in him trying to explain why..so my reason for using this is that Jesse is just doing this to help out his family. He wants Dom and them to stop doing the truck stuff because its dangerous so thats why he has said nothing. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As they flew down the interstate, Gina's mind was racing. A moment of clarity came over her. She knew from the beginning that Dom was the one responsible for the truck jacking. All this time she'd been prolonging what was venerable. She turned back and looked at Mia. Her sister gazed angrily back at her before looking away. Gina focused back on the road, hoping that one day her sister would understand the reasons for her deception.   
  
She and Brian went back to figuring out where the next truck would be hit.  
  
  
  
Brian pulled his cell phone out and placed a call to someone who could trace and located where Dom and the team were.   
  
After asking Mia a couple of times and gaining no response Brian turned his attention to Gina.   
  
"Fuck" she yelled while pulling her cell phone out of her jacket. "I think he called me from it," she said while shoving it to Brian.   
  
Mia burst out, "555-6439"  
  
Brian told the women on the other end of the phone the number and got the information he needed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After driving all night, Gina still couldn't help but feeling that the worst wasn't over.   
  
"What the?" Brian yelled as he pointed to a car flipping over and landing on the side of the road.   
  
"Oh God" Mia screamed from back the seat.   
  
As they got closer to the where the car landed, another black car pulled up and a man got out and ran towards the wrecked car. It was Leon. Gina never slowed down as she passed them.   
  
She looked ahead at the truck weaving in and out the lanes straight ahead of them.   
  
When Dom was forced to pull off the road, he was surprised when he saw Brian's car fly past him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gina was horrified when she saw Vince hanging off the side of the cab.   
  
"Brian," she said not caring if he picked up on how scared she was, "do something."  
  
Brian leaned up and pushed at the top of the car, Mia joined him and they pushed the top off. He stood up and made his way the driver's side of the car.   
  
"Come on, get closer Gina!" he yelled down to her.  
  
She moved in closer than pulled back when the truck tried to cut her off.   
  
"Closer!" Brian yelled before she yanked the car up against the truck.  
  
Mia and Gina watched as Brain took hold of Vince and got him free. He yelled for them to come closer.   
  
When Gina felt Mia put a hand on her shoulder she took in a deep breath and pushed the car up next to the truck. Brian handed Vince over and jerked back when the trucker moved to cut the car off. Mia helped Gina as they barely got Vince in the passenger's seat. Brian looked back into the cab at the driver who was aiming his shot gun straight at him. He turned around and took a giant leap towards his car.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom ran up to Brian, Mia, Gina and saw Vince lying on the ground. Gina looked up at him and had tears in her eyes. He landed on his knees and watched as Vince winced in pain. He looked at Brian then Mia and finally to Gina.   
  
"Look what you did?" she yelled at him before rubbing her hands over Vince's head.   
  
He was confused about them being there. When Brian pulled out his phone and called 911, everything fell in place. The words Officer came out of Brian's lips and Dom knew what had been going on. His stomached turned as he looked back at Gina. She stared down at Vince while trying not to cry.   
  
"You helped him," he said.  
  
She looked up and didn't have to answer him. Her eyes gave her away.  
  
TBC 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Ah" Vince groaned in pain. He'd open his eyes then shut them. The blood was all over him, Mia, Brian and Gina. Dom was next to him telling him he'd be all right. When the helicopter arrived Brian looked over at Dom. They all stood up and watched as Vince was put inside. Gina wanted to go with them but she couldn't. There wasn't enough room in the helicopter. Brian again looked over at Dom. Gina turned to see her brother running towards Leon's car. Mia for a moment stared at her then to Brian. When Dom yelled for her, she began walking towards the car. Before reaching the car she looked over her shoulder. The car sped off leaving Gina and Brian standing alone out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Gina turned to Brian with a smile on her face and said, "You knew it was true the entire time."  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded his head. "I needed you to get to Tran. I didn't want to use Dom and them but that was the only way."  
  
"You know what," she said screaming, "fuck you Brian!"  
  
Brian stood there staring at her. She threw her hands up in the air and began yelling. When she turned to him and started walking towards him, he didn't try to move.  
  
Gina stalked over to Brian and hit him so hard he fell on his ass. She stood over him with fist clinched. He looked up at her with angered filled eyes but did nothing.  
  
"Fuck!" She yelled again before extending her hand and helping him up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom heard the car pull up in front of the house. He picked up the shotgun and walked up the drive way. Brian jumped out the car and pulled out his gun.  
  
"Brian!" Gina yelled.  
  
She looked over at Dom and watched as he and Brian yelled at one another.  
  
"You are the fucking cops Brian," he said then focused on Gina, "and you're a fucking cop."  
  
Mia had run out the house and was on the porch yelling at Dom to stop it.  
  
"Get back in the house!" Dom yelled at her.  
  
"I have to find Jesse before they do." He yelled at Brian.  
  
"Where's Letty and Leon?" Brian demanded  
  
"They're long gone." Dom answered.  
  
They turned when Jesse pulled up and got out his car.  
  
"Dom, I'm so sorry," he said while walking around the front of his car.  
  
Gina walked over and said, "Calm down Jesse we need to get you out of sight."  
  
Jesse was shaking with fear. He wasn't afraid of Dom he was more upset about letting his team down.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Dom yelled as he started walking towards Jesse and Gina.  
  
He stopped when he heard motorcycles coming down the street. He yelled at Jesse as Tran and company came into sight. As the bullets flew out the gun Gina grabbed Jesse and tried to pull him down with her. Dom flew to the ground and crawled towards them. When Gina finally pulled Jesse down it was too late.  
  
"Oh my God Jesse!" she screamed while holding him in her arms.  
  
Dom made his way to them followed by Mia. "Jesse?!" he yelled before looking up at Gina.  
  
"Jesse!" Mia screamed before she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Brian stood above Jesse's body and shut his eyes. He shook his head and opened them again. Dom stood up and ran towards the black mustang in the driveway. Brian looked once again down at Jesse then rushed to his car.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mia and Gina sat in the hospital waiting room praying for good news. Mia had found out that this was the same place that Vince was taken to. She walked over and knelt down in front of Gina.  
  
"Vince's here," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Gina looked at her sister and held back her tears. She put a hand on Mia's hand and leaned closer to her. The two sister's hugged before the nurse interrupted them.  
  
"Miss Toretto?"  
  
"Yes," both girls said at the same time.  
  
"Uh..the doctor will be out shortly to tell you about your friend."  
  
"Thank you" Mia said before sitting next to Gina.  
  
"He's out of surgery."  
  
Gina looked over at Mia and then realized she was talking about Vince.  
  
"He's going to be ok," Mia told Gina.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When nightfall came Mia and Gina were shown to Jesse's room. The doctor explained that his condition was serious and it was too early to tell if he was going to make it.  
  
Gina felt guilty as she looked upon her friend lying in the bed fighting for his life. After a while she left Mia to stay with Jesse and went to see Vince. She stood at his door and looked inside. He was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. Making sure she didn't wake him she walked in and made her way to the side of his bed. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the pain she caused. She placed her hand on his and leaned over to kiss his forehead.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me," she said before standing up straight and moving her hand from his.  
  
As she turned to leave she saw Dom staring at her.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?" He yelled, causing Vince to open his eyes.  
  
"I didn't do this. You did this," she told him. "You choose to put your family in danger and for what Dom? Money?"  
  
Dom walked up to stand in front of her. "You're a cop Gina."  
  
She shook her head and stepped away from him. "So that makes it ok that you're a fucking thief?"  
  
When Mia walked in the room she had a bag in her hand.  
  
"What that's?" Gina asked.  
  
"Where leaving," Dom replied in a stern tone as if to dare her to try and stop him.  
  
"You can't do this. Vince needs to rest and what about Jesse?"  
  
Dom looked over at Gina and laughed before saying, "So now you care if anyone gets hurt. Now you give a damn what happens to your family. It's too late Gina."  
  
"What? I don't care about my family. Dom you were the one that left. We fucking needed you and you went to prison. Momma needed you and you weren't there. She died and Mia and I were left to deal with it...Where were you brother?"  
  
Dom clinched his fist tight and felt his body fill with anger. How could she tell him that he wasn't there that he'd not felt the pain of their mother's death. He walked over and without a word he slapped Gina across her cheek.  
  
"Dom!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Help V up and get ready to move him we're leaving." He said while staring down at Gina.  
  
Vince with Mia's help sat up in bed. He was going in and out of conciseness. Whatever happening in the room seemed like a dream. The yelling assured him he wasn't.  
  
After Mia got Vince out of bed, Dom walked over and put and arm around his friends waist for support.  
  
Gina stood up and knew there was nothing for her to do. As the door shut to the room, tears fell down her face. Everyone she loved was gone.  
  
TBC 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
After sitting in the empty hospital room crying, Gina went back to check on Jesse. She walked in his room and found the doctor was checking in on him. The doctor nodded at her and waiting until she stood on the other side of the bed to start speaking with her.   
  
"Miss Toretto, your friend has sustained three gun shot wounds. The ones in the shoulder and the thigh aren't life threatening. The one on the side is. We're not sure if he is losing blood and we'll have to do exploratory surgery. We will let you know as soon as there is anything"   
  
Gina put her hands over and face and again felt tears in her eyes. She let out a sigh then thanked the doctor. When she and Jesse were alone, Gina sat down next to his bed.   
  
"Jesse," she said in a low voice, "you're gonna make it."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days were tense. Gina was awoken early in the morning by a nurse.   
  
"Miss Toretto, we're taking him to surgery now."  
  
She smiled at the women then got up and walked over to Jesse.  
  
"I'll be here waiting," she told him before kissing his forehead.   
  
As they took him out the room she prayed that he would make it.   
  
An hour after surgery, the room door opened and Brian walked in. He smiled at Gina then walked over to her.   
  
"Gina."  
  
"Brian he's gone and Jesse they don't know."  
  
Brian took her in his arms and held her tight, "this wasn't your fault."  
  
She pulled away from Brian and walked over to the window. "They took Vince, thank God he's ok. Jesse was losing so much blood. Brian, why didn't I stay in Chicago and not come here?"  
  
"You had to come. This is your family. I never was close to my family. My parents divorced when I was young, so I never knew what it could be like. Then I met your family. Even Vince started to kinda tolerate me. I hated to do this to them, but it was my job."  
  
Gina turned back to Brian. His eyes filled with guilt. What he said was true. They both hurt people they cared about.   
  
"When will they know anything?" he asked turning the conversation back to Jesse.  
  
"Uh...I don't know they said they will let me know."  
  
After a few more words, both of them sat in silence waiting for any news about Jesse.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom pulled up to the house that sat a ways back from the dirt road he'd been driving on for the last day. He looked over at his best friend sitting next to him then looked back at Mia who was sleeping in the back seat. The events of the last week replayed in his mind. Jesse lying there will blood all over him. Looking out his rear view mirror as Let's car flipped and Vince hanging on the side of the semi. Letting out a deep sigh he reached over and tapped Vince on the shoulder.   
  
"We here brother."  
  
Vince opened his eyes then shut them again because the glare from the window. "where are we?"  
  
"Mexico."  
  
Dom turned and leaned towards the back seat and woke Mia up. She yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
He smiled at her then got out the car.   
  
Leon noticed that someone was driving up so he stepped out onto the porch. He walked up as the car pulled up. When he saw Dom emerge from the car he smiled and walked over to him extending his hand.  
  
"How are you brother?" Leon said while he hugged Dom.   
  
"Ok, I got Vince and Mia," Dom said before looking back at Vince who was sitting in the opened passenger side door.   
  
"Where's Jesse?" Leon asked  
  
Dom couldn't look his friend in the eyes, he turned his head back in the direction of Leon but stared down at the ground.   
  
"Dom, where's Jesse?"  
  
"Ah...Tran..." Dom started but was cut off by Leon.   
  
"WHAT?" Leon yelled as he took hold of Dom and shook him. "What the fuck happened to Jesse Dominic?"  
  
Dom stood there letting Leon scream and yell. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. For a second he'd wish Leon was hit him. Hurt him because he wasn't strong enough to save all of them.   
  
"No," Leon said while looking into Dom's eyes. "Not Jesse."  
  
The young man let Dom go and took a step back he looked around then pushed past Dom to go over to Mia and Vince. Dom turned and watched as Leon and Mia got Vince out the car and into the house.   
  
After he brought there bags inside, Dom noticed Letty sitting in the living room. He slowly made his way over and knelt in front of her.   
  
"Baby," he said.   
  
"Don't," she said as looked down at him, "just let me deal with this."  
  
Letty stood up and walked towards the room where they put Vince.   
  
Dom was left staring at the chair she had been sitting in. He laid his head on the cushions and cried.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina and Brian had fallen asleep while awaiting news from the doctor. The door opened and the doctor walked in. He woke them up and told them about Jesse.   
  
"The bullet went threw his spleen. We removed it a small portion of the spleen. Now the he will make a full recovery but it will take some time and he will be in a great amount of pain. He's a strong a young man."  
  
After the doctor finished Gina stood up and hugged the doctor so tight she was cutting off circulation.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said after letting him go.   
  
"That's ok. They're bring him down now," the doctor said with a smile before leaving.  
  
Brian walked up and put his arm around Gina's shoulder. She smiled up at him then went back to the couch.   
  
"Brian, I have some information about Tran and his people."  
  
"Ok" he said while sitting next to her.  
  
"Jesse helped me."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Jesse knew we were cops the entire time. I needed to get back into Tran house and he helped me," she told him before pulling a disc out of her inside jacket pocket. "Here I don't want Dom and them in any trouble."  
  
"There not. I spoke with the FEDS and they are taking care of the trucking companies. Tran was what they were after," he told her. Brian took hold of the disc and slipped it into his back pocket.   
  
When the door came open again they both stood up. Jesse was rolled in, he was still asleep from the surgery. Gina smiled at Brian before taking hold of Jesse's hand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jesse stayed in the hospital for two more weeks. By the time they discharged him he was more than ready to go home. Gina made sure that he would stay with her so she could take care of him. When arriving home Jesse saw his car sitting in the drive way and it looked brand new.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Brian and I fixed it for you," Gina informed him.  
  
"She looks beautiful," Jesse exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Come on lets get you inside," Brian said as he came up behind them.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
It took a month for things to settle down in Mexico. Everyone helped Vince get back to feeling like normal. Leon and Letty slowly began speaking to Dom again. Both were still so filled with anger. Mia and Vince had become very close. She'd become his own personal nurse. Vince and her would talk about Brian and Gina. They felt like they were in the same boat, both loved someone who betrayed them. The month rolled into six and time hadn't healed everyone wounds. At dinner one night, Letty stood up and declared it was time for them to go home.   
  
"This isn't the place for us anymore Dom."  
  
Dom looked around the table at his family and knew they all wanted to go.   
  
"You're right, we need to go home." He said before continuing to eat.  
  
Later that night Dom sat outside on the porch. Letty walked out and sat next to him. Things had become different with them. He felt like she didn't care about him anymore but he didn't blame her. When she took hold of his hand it cause him to flinched. Dom turned to her and say she had tears in her eyes.   
  
"Don't cry Letty, please," he pleaded with her.  
  
"Dom I love you and I will always love you. I understand that you wanted to protect and take care of us but baby you don't have to," she told him.  
  
"I love you so much." Dom told her, "I am so sorry about hurting you guys, you're all I have."  
  
Letty wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek. She placed a kiss on lips then said, "We all did this together, so we all share the blame."  
  
Dom wrapped Letty up in his arms and thanked god he had her in his life. "Lets leave at the end of the week."  
  
"Sounds good," she said before snuggling up closer to him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Jesse!" Gina yelled while she was finishing up dinner.  
  
"Yeah," he replied while lying on the couch playing a new racing game.  
  
"You want to eat there or at the table?"  
  
"Where do u want to eat?"  
  
Gina walked into the living with her hands on her hips, "Jesse you are the one who can barely walk brother, where do you want to eat?"  
  
The young man smiled up at her and said, "right here, then you can try to beat me at this game."  
  
She nodded then went back into the kitchen.  
  
Jesse went back to playing his game but stopped when the door opened. Brian walked in and after shutting the door, he shook Jesse's hand.  
  
"How's it going Jesse?"  
  
"Fine, Gina's cooking supper you want some?"  
  
Brian smiled down at Jesse then walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Gina."  
  
She turned and smiled over at Brian, "What you up to today?"  
  
"On nothing just finished up with the feds on the Tran case."  
  
"really, everything work out?" she asked then went back to fixing Jesse a plate of food.  
  
"Yeah, so Jesse said I could stay and eat."  
  
"Fix a plate then," she told him as she walked past him.  
  
Brian went ahead and fixed a plate. Since everything had happened he made sure to be around to help Gina with Jesse. It became regular for him to hang around. He'd kept his job and made detective for the help he gave to the FBI. Gina on the other hand quit her job in Chicago and took care of Jesse full time. He'd gotten better that soon he'd be back to normal. They decided to open the garage back up and start all over.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Vince sat looking out of the window and thinking about Gina. He was still in love with her but she betrayed him. It helped that he and Mia had become closer. Since being in Mexico they'd become more than friends. He looked at her like a little sister now more than ever. She'd talk about Brian then he'd talk about Gina. There moments together were the only ones spent speaking about what happened. Both Vince and Mia never brought up the subject with Dom. The pain was still too real for him.  
  
The day arrived for them to leave. They pilled up in their vehicles and headed back to Los Angeles.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gina woke up to the sound of footsteps downstairs. She jumped out of bed and started bitching to herself.  
  
"Damnit Jesse!" she hissed as she walked downstairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs she froze when she saw Dom, Letty, Leon, Mia and Vince all standing around the living room.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he hobbled out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jesse!" Leon yelled as he ran up to his friend and picked him up.  
  
"Leon." Jesse said while laughing.  
  
"Oh my god" Letty said as she ran up to Leon and Jesse.  
  
Vince and Mia walked over and hugged Jesse. Dom stood there with no expression on his face. He looked at Gina and went over to Jesse.  
  
Everyone stood around Jesse smiling. He beamed with happiness. Dom walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"You ok Jesse."  
  
The young man laughed then hugged Dom. When he pulled back her said, "Gina took care of me. Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Mexico," Leon piped in.  
  
Gina watched the happy reunion then turned and went back upstairs. She crawled back into bed and went to sleep. No words could come to her, she didn't know how or what to say to any of them. She wanted to wait until the morning to deal with whatever was going to happen next.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom sat alone at the kitchen table. When Gina walked in he raised his head to look at her but said nothing. She stopped for a moment then continued to the coffee maker. After she made her cup of coffee she turned around and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked without looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gina put her cup down and walked up the table, she placed her on the edge of the table and looked down at Dom.  
  
"Why, to save your ass that's why."  
  
When Dom looked up at her, he saw the anger that filled her eyes. He slowly stood up as he never took his eyes off her.  
  
"We didn't need your help," he barked down to her.  
  
"Oh really big brother cause if memory serves me well, you needed me when Vince was hanging off the side of that truck and lets not forget Jesse who is still getting over being shot."  
  
"That don't make a FUCKING thing you did right Gina. You're a cop. You and Brian lied to us to get information to possibly use against your family. Should I be grateful that you came and saved that day, well I ain't."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The voices coming from the kitchen caused Letty to come down stairs. Leon had been sleeping on the couch but when Letty came to stand next to him, he sat up and looked up at her.  
  
Vince had been sitting outside on the front porch. He walked in also cause of the yelling.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Letty said while looking over her shoulder at him, "Dom and Gina."  
  
He nodded his hand than walked towards the kitchen. Letty grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.  
  
"V don't."  
  
"Letty let go," his tone very serious.  
  
She let go and shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Vince stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Dom and Gina yell at each other. It was strange, he could understand where both of them were coming from.  
  
"How could you do this to your family?" Dom screamed while pointing his finger at Gina's face.  
  
"How could I? How could you put your family in jeopardy, Dominic? You started this god knows how long its been going on. What were you thinking about?" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Gina you should have..." he said but stopped when Gina stepped closer to him.  
  
"I should what? Be a fucking criminal like you. Not that you know any better. I should have let myself put you back in jail where you belong."  
  
Dom placed his hands down on the table and took in a deep breath. He looked up and at her then overturned the kitchen table up side down.  
  
"Don't ever call me that!" He yelled down at her.  
  
A laugh escaped her lips before she said, "Can't take the truth huh Dom."  
  
Vince rushed up to Dom and grabbed his hand before he slapped Gina. "Whoa Brother."  
  
"Not let him!" Gina yelled. "Let him. Seems he become that kinda of man. What Dom, you need to hit people to make them do what you want. You're such a control freak that it always has to be done your own way."  
  
Vince turned and looked at Gina, "Gina, come on stop it."  
  
"Oh this is getting even better. Why should I stop Vince, when stuff is starting to make sense?"  
  
"God DAMN it Gina just drop it!" Vince yelled before looking back at Dom. "Just calm down Dominic."  
  
Dom shook his hand then stepped back from Vince. He looked around his friend at his sister and said in a cold manner, "Be gone by tomorrow. I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
When Dom stormed out the kitchen Gina laughed again. Vince turned around and looked down at her.  
  
  
  
Dom was about to go upstairs when Mia ran down and pushed him as hard as she could.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Dom?" she yelled at him.  
  
He stared down at her but didn't say anything.  
  
Vince and Gina walked out from the kitchen to stand next to Letty and Leon.  
  
"Come on Dom!" Mia yelled again.  
  
"Not right now Mia," he told her before trying to walk past her.  
  
"Answer the question Dominic?" Mia screamed as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"How could you do this? How could you tell her to leave? She's our sister, our family. Who would have taken care of Jesse, not you!! You left him here without knowing if he was going to be ok."  
  
"I didn't do any of this Mia, she did." Dom said then pointed at Gina. He turned back to Mia then said, "and your boyfriend"  
  
Mia slapped Dom as hard as she could. "No one is to blame but you."  
  
Dom stepped away from Mia and glared over at Gina. Mia wasn't finished with him so she started back in on him.  
  
"Why are you blaming her? She only did it to protect us and Brian. He was doing his job...yeah its sucks he had to lie to us and things won't ever be the same. Deal with it Dom. You couldn't deal with what happened to daddy all those years ago so you've been trying to control everything ever since. There was nothing you could do to save him or mamma."  
  
Gina came next to Mia and put an arm around her. Mia fought back the tears in her eyes but was determined not to cry.  
  
"Dom," Letty said as she came to stand behind him. "This needs to end now."  
  
He looked down at her and shook his head, "I can't."  
  
He stormed out the house and no one followed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom drove around all day and night. He couldn't get past what Gina did to them but deep down he knew this wasn't all her fault. The years she'd been away was his fault. He should have worked out their problems and been more apart of her life. Instead of being there when she needed him, he pushed her away. Guilt filled him. How could he have let her stay away for so long? And Jesse, he hated himself for leaving without knowing if he would be all right. I had to leave he told himself. Thank god Gina had been there. When he finally got home, he found the house dark. He walked in and found Vince sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"V?"  
  
"She's gone. Mia came downstairs and woke us all up...Gina's gone." V said before getting up and leaving Dom alone in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Dom laid his head down on the kitchen table and felt like screaming. His life had gone completely out of control. One day everything was on track and the next day everything was spinning out of control. He hated that Gina had felt that her being a cop was something to hide from them. She'd always been so fearless about everything. Why had she lied to them?  
  
"Dom"  
  
He looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway.  
  
"You need something Jess?" Dom asked while getting up.  
  
"No," Jesse said while sitting down across from Dom.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Jesse ran his hands threw his hair and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Dom, I knew Gina and Brian were cops. I've known about Gina for a while now. I been keeping up on her making sure she was all right. I know you're mad but I couldn't say anything. Things were getting out of hand, we needed to stop. It was too dangerous."  
  
Dom watched as his friend lowered his eyes and stared down at the table. The strange thing was that he wasn't mad at Jesse. Everything he'd said made sense. It was getting more dangerous, Jesse wasn't the only team member to feel that way. When the young man looked back up at him, Dom saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Dom," Jesse said trying not to cry.  
  
Dom stood up and walked around the table. He knelt down at Jesse's side and hugged him.  
  
"It's all over brother."  
  
When Dom let Jesse go. Jesse took this chance to say some more stuff about Gina.  
  
"Dom, she took care of me. She stayed at the hospital until they let me go and she was with me every minute. Gina saved me."  
  
Dom smiled down at Jesse then patted his shoulder. He sighed then walked out the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. He was hoping he could get some must needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gina sat on the couch at the garage staring at the floor. She had no where else to go. Her brother hated her, the man she loved hated her and so had no idea how to fix it or if she could fix it. The way they all looked at her. Letty had barely said two words to her the entire day. Leon sat playing video games with Jesse paying her no mind. Mia had spoken to her but she knew it would take time to fix what she had broken. Then there was Vince, he'd only said anything to her when she and Dom where yelling at one another. The hurt in his eyes cut through her heart. His trust wasn't given lightly and now she could never say she was sorry enough. Her love for him only strengthen while he was away. Even though she had no idea if she would ever see him again, Gina cared for Vince without a doubt. Now seeing him caused her both joy and pain.  
  
When she finally went to sleep she dreamt of him. The dream filled her with such happiness that when she woke the following morning she had tears in her eyes. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. A realization came to her as she sat up and looked out at the world outside.  
  
He's a dream that I'm always going to wake up from.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
TBC 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Vince pulled up in front of the garage and saw Gina's car. He sat there for a moment wondering if he should go in. Could he forgive her for what she did? He honestly didn't know.   
  
  
  
Gina looked out the window and saw Vince sitting in his car. She could almost tell what he was thinking about. He didn't know if he could forgive her and she didn't blame him. Everything that happened with him wasn't in her plans. She let her feelings for him cloud her mind when she should have been more focused on Dom. When he pulled the car back out on the street, Gina held in her tears.   
  
"I've lost him" she said to herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Year later:  
  
"G" Jesse said while pounding away on his laptop.  
  
"Yeah" Gina answered while coming up and standing behind him.  
  
"What you got?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Thompson's people are giving me shit about the security system. They said it's not going to work" Jesse told her while pulling up the Thompson file on his computer.  
  
"Don't worry about them, I spoke to the old man and he's confident in us. Just step it up and everything will be fine"  
  
Jesse turned and looked over his shoulder, he smiled then stated, "You're the boss."  
  
Gina winked at him then padded him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh Mia called and told you to be at the house at 6:30" Jesse yelled at her.  
  
"K" she said while sitting down at her desk. She looked out and smiled to herself. Jesse had a tough year but came out of everything stronger. They started this business together and it had brought them nothing but joy. Gina knew she didn't want to be a police officer anymore but there was still something inside of her that wanted to help people. So one day it came to her that she and Jesse could get into the home security business. After their break in at Johnny Tran's house, she knew this would work.   
  
  
  
The year also helped her and Dom slowly start to form a relationship again. Both of them needed to put the past behind them and start out new. Mia was still in school and getting ready to finish. She and Brian stayed friends but nothing more. She also had recently meet a guy in one of her classes who had the same major as her. So she and this guy started dating and Mia was really happy with him.   
  
The rest of Dom's team was doing well also. Letty and Dom were still together. She, Leon, Jesse and Vince still worked at the garage. The garage was doing so well that Dom opened another one. He was busy running both of them. Every thing was going well for them.  
  
Even with all the good times that surrounded her, Gina still wasn't complete. She often thought of Vince. He'd been so busy with moving the rest of his stuff back into his home plus Dom pretty much had him running the other garage. She barely saw him. It pained her to know that he was hurt by her. She never wanted to hurt him, but it happened.   
  
  
  
At 6:30 Gina pulled up to her brother's home. She stepped out the car and walked up to the house. Dom opened the door and welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"Hey baby sister," he said while hugging her tight, "come on in."  
  
She smiled up at him then saw Letty, and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey G, look I picked the dresses out for you and Mia. Come on" Letty took hold of her and dragged her into the dinning room.  
  
Mia was sitting at the table looking at a magazine. "Hey Gina"  
  
"Mia" Gina said while smiling.  
  
"Okay, here it is...do you like it?" Letty asked will biting her bottom lips.  
  
"Letty it's beautiful..." Gina replied.  
  
"Good" Letty smiled then sat down next to Gina.   
  
"So, we can go this week and check them out."  
  
Gina turned to Letty then said, "Letty, you and Dom aren't getting married until next year we don't have to go so soon"  
  
"We're getting married in a couple of weeks," Letty  
  
said, "I'm pregnant and I want to be married before we  
  
have the baby."  
  
Gina's faced dropped, she shook her head and then looked over at Mia.  
  
"It's true," Mia told her.  
  
She looked back at Letty then said, "Okay..oh my god"  
  
Letty smiled then almost started to cry.   
  
"Don't cry Letty," Gina said while hugging her, "you and Dom are gonna be great parents."  
  
When Dom entered the room he leaned down and kissed Letty. Mia and Gina looked at one another then smiled.   
  
"So how is business?" Dom asked Gina.  
  
"Fine. Jesse is brilliant...but you know that."  
  
"Yeah, he'd wants me to pay you and him to install an alarm system at the garage and here." Dom told her.  
  
"It's on the house Brother," she said with a wink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon and Vince came strolling in around seven they'd been working late. They had a girl with them but Gina had no idea who she was. She was tall with long red hair. Gina introduced herself and started wondering with one the them she came with.   
  
  
  
Vince tried to act like Gina's presence wasn't bothering him. But once her saw her, the same old  
  
feeling was deep inside of his belly. He said hey to her but went back to talking with Dom and Leon.   
  
  
  
Gina started to feel like someone had turned up the heat in the house. She was on the verge of not being able to control herself. Vince was right there, but there wasn't anything she could do. When the red head whose name was Beth walked up by him and put an arm  
  
around his waist, Gina felt like she'd been kicked in her stomach. She told Letty and Mia she had to get some air.   
  
  
  
She stood outside and rubbed her forehead, calm down she keep telling herself.  
  
"Gina?" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Dom smiling down at her, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so glad you came," he told her.  
  
"I'm glad you wanted me to come...Dom this last year we've dealt with a lot and I just want you to  
  
know I am happy for you and Letty. You two will be great parents."  
  
Dom reached out and took his sister in his arms, "I love you, Gina."  
  
"Love you too brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince stood on the porch and watched Gina and Dom. He was happy that they gotten past all the crap that happened. He turned and went back inside.   
  
When Gina and Dom came back inside Dinner was already on the dinner table. Everyone sat down while Vince stood up and held up his glass.   
  
"I wanted to make a toast to Dominic and Letty. Two amazing people, who we love. Here's to you."  
  
"Where is Jesse?" Leon asked.  
  
"He's fixing something. He'll be here soon." Dom told Leon.  
  
Vince took his seat which was next to Gina. He glanced over at her and smiled. She looked away from him then started eating her food. The entire meal both Gina and Vince said nothing to one another.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner everyone went into the living room to chat.   
  
Dom was sitting in his chair with Letty in his lap. Mia and Jesse who arrived right as dinner was finished were sitting on the couch. Leon sat by Jesse so he could talk to him about lord knows what. Gina sat on the arm of the couch next to Mia. Vince sat in the other chair which let the Beth girl with no seat. She looked over at Leon then without saying a word dropped  
  
down on Vince. Gina focused back on Mia. She didn't want anyone to know that Beth was beginning to bother her.  
  
Gina looked down at her watch and decided it was time for her to go. She' couldn't stand seeing Beth all giggly and flirty with Vince. So she stood up and announced she was going home. After hugging everyone but Vince and Beth she made her exit.   
  
Vince rolled his eyes after Gina left. He was starting to get angry and didn't know why. Later that night he pulled Jesse to the side for some Q and A about Gina.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah V?"  
  
"So you and Gina doing good?" he asked.   
  
Jesse almost laughed at Vince. He knew about what had happened between them. So he decided to spice things up.   
  
"Great, the business is great. Gina and I work well together. She's great and you know ever since she met David she has been really happy."  
  
Vince shook his head then asked, "Wait, what?"  
  
"David. He's another security guy. He helped us out when we started the business. They work real well together. She hasn't said anything. She's waiting for the right time." Jesse said trying not to over do it.  
  
Vince rubbed his hand through his hair and smiled at Jesse.   
  
"Don't say anything to Dom and them." Jesse added before walking away from Vince.  
  
After Vince got home, he paced up and down his bedroom. The memory of their night together filled his mind. He shut his eyes trying to forget but couldn't. He sat at the foot of the bed while kicking his shoes off. Lying down he grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his face.   
  
  
  
"FUCK!" he yelled into it.  
  
He then sat up and threw the pillow across the room. The rest of the night he sat on his couch in complete darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gina was on her home computer when she got an IM from Jesse. She replied and then asked how he was doing.  
  
ComputerGod-Just wanted to let you know that I told V about David.  
  
GToretto-What?  
  
ComputerGod-about you and David  
  
GToretto-what about me and David...Jesse what the hell are you talking about!!  
  
ComputerGod-you know that you and him are seeing one another.  
  
GToretto-Jesse why did you tell Vince I was seeing David?  
  
ComputerGod-cause it would piss V off to no end!  
  
GToretto-Why?  
  
ComputerGod-don't play dumb G..you know why  
  
GToretto-Jesse I am going to kill you  
  
ComputerGod-No you won't you love me:)  
  
Gina sat back in her chair and let out a laugh.   
  
"Great," she said to herself before telling Jesse she would talk with him later.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The following day she went into work and found Jesse wasn't there yet. She made coffee then went straight to her office to check and see if she had any messages.  
  
She dialed up her voice male and found she had a couple. Oddly enough, one was from David. The other one was from Mia. She listened to Mia's first.  
  
"Hey Sis, just wanted you to know that this Friday night we are having Letty's bachelor et party..come the house around 7pm and dress up SEXY!! Love you bye."  
  
She laughed to herself then checked the other message.  
  
"Hey Gina this is David I wanted you to know that Bobby send some parts for you over here so I am going to come by today or tomorrow and drop them off have a great day."  
  
Gina hung the phone up and went right to work. She looked down at her watched and noticed it was 8:45am and Jesse was never more than 10 minutes late. She grabbed her phone and called the garage to see if he was there.  
  
  
  
"Toretto's garage can I help you?" she heard Vince say.  
  
"Uh..Vince is Jesse there?" she asked.  
  
Vince took in a deep breath before saying, "no he just left..we had some trouble with a car."  
  
"Ok thanks I was getting worried..thanks."  
  
He went to say something again but the phone went dead.   
  
Letty walked up and asked if he was all right.  
  
Vince looked at her and said no.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jesse you leaving?" Gina asked while typing an  
  
email.  
  
"No..Vince is meeting me here."  
  
"Oh," she said before stopping what she was doing and reached down for her purse. She took out her compact and checked herself out.   
  
"You look fine," Jesse piped in before getting up and going to the bathroom.   
  
Gina rolled her eyes and put the compact back in her purse and threw it on the floor.  
  
When the front door opened, she jumped up and went to see who it was.   
  
"Hello David," she said while giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
"Gina, here are your parts," he said while handing her a box.   
  
She put them down and asked how he was doing.  
  
"Oh fine, just working and keeping busy and you?" he asked.  
  
"Good, my brother is getting married next week," she told him.  
  
Jesse came out the bathroom with a smile on his face. He told David hello then sat at his desk.  
  
Gina heard Vince's car pull up and threw Jesse a look.  
  
Vince strolled on in, he smiled at Gina then at the guy standing next to her and went over to Jesse's desk.  
  
"V."  
  
"Jesse you ready?"  
  
"UH..I need to get something from the back hold on..Hey Gina why don't you introduce Vince to  
  
David?"  
  
Gina wanted to scream but didn't she smiled at Jesse then walked over towards Vince and said, "David this is Vince..Vince this is David."  
  
Vince slowly stood up and walked up to the David. He looked him up and down then took hold of the hand in front of him.   
  
"Nice to meet you Vince," David said before feeling Vince's grip tighten on his hand. He yanked  
  
it away then turned his attention back to Gina.  
  
"Well I have to go..I'll see you later." He said before giving Gina a hug and walking out the  
  
door.  
  
Gina watched David leave then looked back at Vince. His face went ridged.   
  
"I need to get back to work, nice to see you V," she said before walking to her office.  
  
"Okay we can go," Jesse said as he came to stand next to Vince. He could tell his friend was  
  
pissed off. He then decided to add a flame to the fire.  
  
"Isn't David nice? He and Gina seem to get along really good."  
  
Vince grinded his teeth together before storming out  
  
of the office.  
  
TBC 


	20. chapter 20

Note: I rated this Chapter R..I hope that the rating was correct. I did read over what is classified as an R rating and feel this chapter is R.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The night for the ladies party came. Gina left work  
  
early so she could take her time getting ready. It  
  
had been days since she saw Vince and he was still in  
  
her thoughts. The look on his face after David left,  
  
she knew he was still angry with her.  
  
When she arrived at the house she found Leon, Jesse,  
  
Vince and Dom were all in the living room drinking.  
  
"Gina," Dom said while getting up and going to hug his  
  
sister.  
  
"Dominic," she gasped when she smelt his breath.  
  
"Since you ladies are going out to have a good time me  
  
and my boys are gonna stay here and have a good time."  
  
  
  
Gina almost laughed when her brother let go of her and  
  
tripped over the coffee table. He caught himself and  
  
smiled over at her.  
  
"DAMN G look you hot," Leon said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, where is Mia and Letty?" she asked.  
  
Jesse pointed to the ceiling then stared up at it for  
  
a moment.  
  
Vince keep his head down so he couldn't look at her.  
  
  
  
Mia and Letty came downstairs and began laughing at  
  
the guys.  
  
"You two knew about this. They are completely shitty."  
  
Letty stopped laughing long enough to say, "Yeah..they  
  
started playing drinking games when they got home from  
  
work..so I hid their keys and Hector is coming over  
  
right now to make sure they stay out of trouble"  
  
"Don't worry Gina we are...." Dom said before turning  
  
to Vince and hitting him on the leg, "What are we?"  
  
"Men" Vince answered.  
  
"Yeah, men" Dom told them.  
  
"How scary" Gina said before the three of them left.  
  
They waited outside until Hector came.  
  
"Hola ladies..damn you all look good enough to eat" He  
  
said with a sexy grin.  
  
"Thanks hector," Letty said while giving him a hug.  
  
She pulled back from him and smiled at him for a  
  
second. She then grabbed him by the front collar  
  
pulling him to her.  
  
"If anything bad happens to them you deal with  
  
me..Also no ho's for any of them."  
  
She let go of him and smiled again.  
  
"Ok," he said before going into the house.  
  
"I hope they'll be all right," Mia said.  
  
"They will let's go," Letty declared as they walked to Mia's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around 2:00am Mia, Gina and Letty return to the house.  
  
They opened the door and found Vince sleeping on the  
  
couch. Letty smiled then told Mia and Gina goodnight.  
  
Gina and Mia went into the kitchen to get some water.  
  
They found Jesse sleeping on the table.  
  
Both held in their laughter as they woke him up. Mia  
  
told him he could sleep on her floor. She told her  
  
sister goodnight and took Jesse with her.  
  
  
  
"Hey you want help bringing him upstairs" Gina asked  
  
in almost a whisper.  
  
"No, I got it" Mia said before going up the stairs.  
  
Gina watched as her sister and Jesse went up the  
  
stairs. She turned and saw Vince on the couch. She  
  
went into the kitchen and turned the light out. After  
  
that she grabbed her purse and made her way quietly  
  
threw the darkened living room. She walked right by  
  
the couch and stopped dead in her tracks when she felt  
  
a hand around her leg. She looked down and could  
  
barely see the hand.  
  
"Vince," she said.  
  
Vince opened his eyes and looked up at her. He could  
  
smell her perfume so he knew it was Gina. When he  
  
jerked her down on him, he wrapped his strong arms  
  
around her.  
  
"V let go of me," she said while trying to wiggle out  
  
of his embrace.  
  
He turned them over so she was pinned under him.  
  
"Why the rush? You going to see him?" he asked. His  
  
breath heavy with alcohol.  
  
"You're drunk," she hissed at him while pushing at his  
  
chest.  
  
"Answer the question" he told her after he took hold  
  
of wrist and pinned them over her head.  
  
Gina tried to get her knee up in his stomach but he  
  
blocked her.  
  
"That won't work" he said in a chuckle.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, are you  
  
meeting him tonight?"  
  
"Maybe I don't know I'll make up my mind as I drive  
  
home," she said.  
  
Vince took her wrist in one hand. With his free hand  
  
he rubbed her bare thigh. When she flinched he smiled  
  
and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was like  
  
fire. He growled deep in his throat as his tongue  
  
entered her mouth. She was frozen against him  
  
which only made him want her more. Gina was moving  
  
underneath trying to get him off of her. He shifted  
  
his body so he was positioned between her legs. His  
  
hand was pushing her skirt high on her hip.  
  
He lifted his head as and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Vince get off me," she said while once again trying to  
  
throw him off her.  
  
"Why? I just thought I'd get you ready for him," he said  
  
in a cold tone before running his hand over her  
  
panties.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what?" He whispered in her ear. "You scared to  
  
let someone else control the situation."  
  
  
  
When she said nothing, Vince moved his hand inside her  
  
underwear. She swallowed then tightened her body. He  
  
began caressing her slowly. He wanted her to want  
  
him. To fell the same hunger which was inside him.  
  
"I know you want me. I can feel it" he told her while  
  
his finger went inside her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She begged while trying not to  
  
cry.  
  
"I want to see if you'll play the whore again for me."  
  
Gina felt tears running down her cheeks after he said  
  
that. She yanked her hands out of his grasp and hit  
  
his chest. He tried to grab hold of her hands  
  
again but couldn't.  
  
While trying to get him off her, Gina caused them to  
  
tumble onto the floor. She landed on top of him. A  
  
light came on upstairs which caused him to jump up.  
  
She watched as he slowly stood up in front of her. A  
  
smirk came over his face causing her to slap him.  
  
Vince's hand went to his cheek, he looked at her and  
  
saw the anger in her eyes. He also saw the tears  
  
streaming down her face.  
  
Gina reached down and picked up her purse and ran out  
  
the house.  
  
Dom came down the stairs and asked what was going on.  
  
"I fell off the couch," Vince told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Gina pulled into her driveway she began crying  
  
even harder. She felt sick and dirty.  
  
  
  
"He thinks I'm a whore. He hates me that much," she  
  
said while pounding on her steering wheel.  
  
After going inside and getting ready for bed, she  
  
cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning Vince woke up with the worst  
  
hang over. He sat up and stretched his body out.  
  
Letty walked out of the kitchen and handed him a cup  
  
of coffee.  
  
"Thanks" he said while standing up.  
  
"V you look like shit," she told him.  
  
It wasn't until he made it home and was in the shower  
  
that he remember what happened with Gina. He laid his  
  
head against the tile.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gina stayed in her PJ's the entire day. She ate an  
  
entire gallon of ice cream while watching reruns of  
  
The Facts of Life. Even when Mia called to see if she  
  
wanted to come over for dinner, she said no. If she  
  
saw Vince right now she'd either burst into tears or  
  
kill him.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Vince tried more than once in the following week to  
  
get into touch with Gina to tell her how sorry he was.  
  
But she wouldn't answer his calls and made sure to  
  
stay away from him. The wedding day arrived and still  
  
no contact with Gina. She'd missed the rehearsal  
  
because of an emergency at work. But he knew she  
  
wasn't there because of him.  
  
Gina dreaded seeing Vince again. She told herself  
  
that this was her brother's wedding day and nothing  
  
would spoil it. To make it seem like that what had happened  
  
with Vince hadn't bothered her, she invited David to be  
  
her escort. Jesse told her the day before the wedding  
  
that it wasn't a wise decision but she brushed him off  
  
saying that David was her friend and she wanted him to  
  
go with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Wedding  
  
Dom stood staring at himself in the mirror. He looked  
  
himself up and down before he rushed into the  
  
bathroom.  
  
"What the?" Leon said as he was thrown out the  
  
bathroom.  
  
"Sorry!" Dom yelled from inside.  
  
"Yo V, what's with him?" Leon asked.  
  
"He's getting married," Vince said as he rolled  
  
his eyes.  
  
"I know that, stupid.  
  
'  
  
"Leon, he's nervous. Wouldn't you be?" Jesse  
  
piped in before knocking on the bathroom door asking  
  
Dom if he was ok.  
  
When the door came opened all eyes were on Dom. He  
  
smiled then walked out and stood in front of the  
  
mirror again.  
  
"Brother you ok?" Vince asked while standing  
  
behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm good," Dom answered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the fuck are my shoes?" Letty yelled  
  
while throwing a box on the floor.  
  
"Letty you're in a church." Mia said.  
  
"SHIT!" She yelled again before falling into a  
  
chair.  
  
"Letty," Gina said while handing her the shoes  
  
she was looking for, "calm down everything is  
  
ok..look how beautiful you look."  
  
Letty said nothing but glared up at Gina. She threw  
  
the shoes on the floor and put them on.  
  
"I don't want to get married." She said.  
  
"What?" Mia said while shaking her head,  
  
"Yes you do, you only been in love with Dom since  
  
you were like twelve years old."  
  
"Letty, take in a deep breath and relax." Gina  
  
told her friend.  
  
Letty looked at Gina and slowly started to calm  
  
herself down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Vince went out to see if all the guests had arrived.  
  
He waved at Hector and was about to go back in the  
  
room to get Dom when he saw that David guy walking in.  
  
His faced dropped and he felt his jaw tighten. He  
  
turned around slowly then walked to the room where the  
  
other guys were.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Dom asked him.  
  
Vince nodded and hoped he could control his anger  
  
through the ceremony. He really didn't want to kick  
  
this guy's ass at Dom's wedding.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You look so beautiful baby." Dom told his  
  
bride while they danced.  
  
"You don't look half bad in a monkey suit,"  
  
Letty said while laying her head on Dom's chest.  
  
"Now isn't that sweet," Leon said as he came to  
  
sit next to Jesse.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Where's V?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know probably staring at the guy that  
  
came with Gina," Leon said.  
  
"What? Jesse said before scanning the room for  
  
Vince.  
  
He saw Vince at the bar glaring at the back of David's  
  
head.  
  
"Oh shit this ain't good," Jesse said before he  
  
stood up and rushed over to Vince.  
  
Leon felt like something was about to happened so he  
  
followed.  
  
"Yo V." Jesse said as he came up to Vince.  
  
Vince never took his eyes off David, "yeah?"  
  
"Uh..you want maybe go dance with Letty?"  
  
"Why? She's dancing with Dom." He told Jesse  
  
before making his way over to the table David and Gina  
  
were sitting at.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Your brother looks really happy." David told  
  
Gina.  
  
She smile and looked over at them when she turned back  
  
to David she said, "Yes they do."  
  
At that moment she looked up and saw Vince standing  
  
behind David. Without thinking she stood up. David  
  
looked at her then realized someone was behind him.  
  
He stood up and turned around.  
  
"How's it going?" He said to Vince.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh he is cute," Leon said while taking a seat  
  
at the bar.  
  
"The ladies really love him," Jesse declared as  
  
he sat next to Leon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Did I say something to you?" Vince told David.  
  
Gina put her head down and wished this wasn't  
  
happening.  
  
"Look man I don't know what you problem is  
  
but.." David said before Vince took a step  
  
forward.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Gina invited me," David said standing his  
  
ground.  
  
People started turning their attention to what was  
  
going on at the table.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You know, Vince is bigger than him so he could  
  
easily take him," Leon said.  
  
"That is true my friend, but as you can see David  
  
is an inch shorter and leaner he can prove to be a  
  
worthy advisory." Jesse added in.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
David shook his head then looked over at Gina he  
  
smiled at her then said, "Gina I'm going to go. I  
  
really had a nice time give me call and we can go out  
  
again."  
  
She told him she was sorry before he hugged her and  
  
walked away. When she turned back to Vince, he stared  
  
down at her.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," she told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said while  
  
taking a step towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"This isn't going to be pretty," Leon said  
  
while making a face.  
  
"I'm with you brother."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dom and Letty walked over and stood behind Vince.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked his wife.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
Mia and her boyfriend also came to stand next to Dom  
  
and Letty.  
  
"Are you seeing that guy?" Vince finally asked.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" Gina yelled at him.  
  
Both of them had no idea that now everyone in the room  
  
was watching everything they did.  
  
"I think it is," he told her.  
  
"You know you are something else Vincent. I can  
  
see whoever I want when I want."  
  
"No, you can't," he declared.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"The last words of a fool," Leon said before  
  
looking at Jesse.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina stepped back and put her hand on her hips,  
  
"Excuse me? I can't see someone because you say  
  
so."  
  
She let out a laugh then glared at him.  
  
"Since when did you start telling me who I can and  
  
can't see?"  
  
"Since we slept together!" He yelled.  
  
Dom's mouth dropped opened and he walked out to Vince.  
  
He yanked him around and said in an oddly cool  
  
manner, "You sleep with my sister?"  
  
"Yes," Vince said.  
  
Dom turned and looked at Gina, "you had sex with  
  
him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"THEY FUCKED!" Leon yelled as he came out his  
  
chair.  
  
When everyone turned and looked at him he said,  
  
"What a bastard."  
  
Jesse pulled Leon back to his seat and hit him on the  
  
back on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"When the hell where you gonna tell me that you  
  
sleep with my sister Vincent?" Dom yelled at his  
  
best man.  
  
Vince didn't answer him he spun around and looked back  
  
down at Gina.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	22. chapte22

Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Gina turned and swiftly walked out the ballroom in which the reception was being held. She slammed the door and ran towards the bathroom. Once inside she yelled, "I don't fucking believe this!"  
  
Vince went to go after Gina but was stopped by Dom grabbing hold of his arm. He turned back and saw the anger in Dom's eyes.  
  
"Dom," he said softly, "I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Oh what that you" Dom stopped and tried to compose himself, "you slept with my sister."  
  
"Why?" Dom then asked.  
  
"Because I love her. I've loved her since she turned 16," Vince announced.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I'm gonna cry," Leon said while turning to Jesse.  
  
Jesse turned and looked at his friend. He gave him a shut up look then focused his attention back on Vince and Dom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom's face softened from Vince's remark. He let go of him then said, "You love her?"  
  
Vince ran his hands through his hair then said, "Yes."  
  
"Go," Dom yelled before turning back and telling the band to start playing again. He looked down at Letty who was smiling up at him.  
  
"Did you know about that?"  
  
She grinned and said, "Way before they did."  
  
He leaned down and kissed his wife before telling her he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gina walked out of the ladies bathroom and saw Vince standing waiting for her.  
  
"I really don't want to talk to you right now," she said before walking past him.  
  
His arm shot out and he spun her around to face him, "Where are you going?  
  
She snatched her arm away from him then yelled, "I'm going to try and apologize to my family and then I am going home."  
  
"Gina, I wanted to say that I was sorry about, you know," Vince said.  
  
"For what Vince calling me a whore or making feel completely dirty?"  
  
"I drank too much-" he said but then was cut off by her.  
  
"That's lame Vince, really lame. I know you were pissed about what happened with Brian and Tran but I only did it to save all of you. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't," her voice began to lose its harshness.  
  
  
  
Vince went to put his hand on her shoulder but she stepped back from him.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad about what happened with Brian. I just..." he said while running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Just what?" Gina said while glaring up at him. When he said nothing she rolled her eyes then went back inside the ballroom.  
  
Vince ripped his bow tie off his neck then stormed back into the reception. He saw Gina talking with Dom. After taking in a deep breath he walked over to them and spun her around then pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I fucking love you but as always you had to run off," he hissed before slamming his lips down on hers.  
  
Dom felt his stomach turn and he shook his head while walking away.  
  
Gina pushed at his chest but couldn't get him off of her. When he let her go she stumbled back then said, "You can go to hell."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Man these two are on fire," Leon said after taking drink from his beer.  
  
"How much you want a beat she hits him?" Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"20 bucks," Leon said as they shook hands.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"That's supposed to make everything you did to me all right huh Vince?" Gina yelled after she wiped her mouth.  
  
"But" Vince said before Gina again walked off and over to Dom and Letty.  
  
"Damn it Gina" He yelled while walking after her, "I am not finished."  
  
Gina spun around glared at him, "We are finished Vincent!" She shook her head then turned back to her brother and his new wife.  
  
Vince felt his emotions spinning out of control. There wasn't anything he could do to make her understand how he felt. He once again came to stand behind her.  
  
"Gina," he said.  
  
"I love the both of you" Gina told Dominic and Letty. She smiled then said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Vince opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Gina's right hook. She put her whole body into the punch. When he hit the ground he looked up at her. He hand went to his nose, the blood running down his face.  
  
"I told you never to fuck with me!" Gina yelled down at him before turning and going to walk away. She stopped and spun back around. Still feeling that he needed something else, she walked back over to him and extended her hand.  
  
A shocked look came over Vince's face. He took her hand then stood up. For a moment he stared into her face. A smile came over her face before he felt her knee make contact with his stomach. He leaned over and once again fell to the floor.  
  
"I feel better now" she said then walked off.  
  
Dominic came up behind his friend and helped him up. He spun Vince around and glared at him. "If you hurt her again."  
  
Vince nodded his head while understanding the meaning of Dominic's words. He had no idea what he was going to do. Why couldn't Gina see how much he cared for her. Not long after Gina left Vince stormed out of the reception.  
  
With nothing else to do, Vince decided to drive around all night. He drove in front of Gina's house so much that he lost count.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" he yelled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vince pulled up to his house and slowly made his way into his house. When he closed the front door he noticed Gina standing in the living room.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I was a cop," she told him.  
  
He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He walked out to her and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"So?" he said.  
  
"I hope you know you hurt my feelings," she told him.  
  
"I know. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Are you gonna pull shit like that again?" she asked.  
  
"No, are you gonna keep seeing that guy?" Vince asked.  
  
"I was never seeing that guy. You can thank Jesse for that."  
  
"But why did you invite him to the wedding?"  
  
"Cause I knew it would piss you off."  
  
"Gina I'm sorry about what happened I was all fucked up and I didn't want you to be with anyone else," he said in a low voice.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
  
Vince gave Gina a strange look then said, "What do you mean what took me so long?"  
  
"I thought you said and I quote. I wanted to tell you I fucking love you," she said.  
  
"Wait you," he said before sitting down on the couch, "it took me too long to say that."  
  
"Yes, you could have done all this sooner" she said while sitting down next to him.  
  
"You are something else Gina," Vince said while sitting back on the couch, "whenever I think I got you figured out, damn if you don't do something else to throw me off."  
  
"You're the idiot who's in love with me," she told him before looking away.  
  
Vince smiled to himself then pulled Gina to him, "I'm the idiot but why are you here with me?"  
  
"I wanted to hear you say you were sorry."  
  
"You knew that already baby. I know why you are here," he said while pulling her closer to him. "You feel the same as I do."  
  
"You're crazy," she said while her heart began beating faster because they were so close.  
  
"I am OK," he said before letting her go and getting up off the couch. He yanked his shirt open then grabbed the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Gina asked as she turned around of the couch to face him.  
  
"A friend" he said then he started talking into the phone, "Hey it's me. We still on for later. Yeah  
  
Dom's married, him and Letty are leaving in the morning. Oh I'm sure they'll be having a good time"  
  
He looked directly as Gina while he said, "Seems you and I will also be having a good time."  
  
Gina jumped off the couch and took the phone away from him. She hung the phone up then said, "You're sick."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Leon, Leon," Jesse said, "who was that?"  
  
"Vince," Leon told him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"And you don't want me to see anyone else," Vince told Gina before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer.  
  
When he turned around Gina wasn't standing there anymore. He put his beer down and walked down the hall. His bathroom light was on. He pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
He wanted to say something but couldn't. Gina came out the bathroom wearing only her bra and panties. She smiled as she walked up to him and pushed his opened shirt off his shoulders. Her hands slowly made their way down his stomach to his pants. He took in a breath as she undid his belt and yanked it from his body.  
  
"Do you still want to see other people?" she asked while unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, cause I don't share with others Vince." She let his pants fall then placed a hand on his butt. She pulled him closer to her then said, "So don't get any ideas."  
  
His eyes widened then he let out a woo when she threw him on the bed.  
  
Gina straddled Vince's hips before taking his hands and pinning them above his head. She lowered her lips to his. The kiss was so intense that Vince nearly came out of excitement. She licked and kissed his neck causing him to buck under her.  
  
"Gina," he moaned.  
  
"What baby you not enjoying this?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"If I enjoy this anymore there won't be anything for you to enjoy," he barely got out between his panting.  
  
"That's OK I don't have to be anywhere until Monday, she said as her hand covered his manhood.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" he said while trying to control himself.  
  
She let his hands go but told him to keep them there. She slowly began to kiss her way down his chest. When her hand began moving over his lively hood, Vince's hands came around her. She shook her head and told him to put them back where they had been.  
  
"But," he pleaded before finally doing as she asked.  
  
Gina placed a reassuring kiss on his lips before going back on his abs. When she came to his belly button she giggled. Vince's breathing had become heavy. His eyes flew open when she sat up and took off her bra. The panties followed then she straddled his hips  
  
again. She placed a hand on his chest then lifted herself up before slowly lowering herself onto him. The sensation caused her to moan and throw her head back. Vince's arm shot up and went to her sides.  
  
She slowly began to move with him making sure not to go to fast. Her eyes opened to find him staring up at her. She lowered her upper body and kissed him. When they began to move faster she smiled down at him. Vince grabbed her hips and went to flip her over onto her back. Gina shook her head then promptly got off the bed. Vince winced in pain then sat up and glared at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Payback's a bitch isn't it. You can't believe I would forgive you that easily do you," she said before picking her bra and panties and putting them on.  
  
Vince moved the edge of the bed then stared at her with anger filled eyes.  
  
Gina picked up his shirt and threw it at him before she said, "Sucks don't it" She walked into the bathroom and pulled her dress on. When she walked out of the bathroom she found Vince standing in front of the door.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Gina stood looking up at Vince for only a moment before she stormed out of his bedroom. By the time she made it to her car, Gina felt a sudden sense of guilt. Not that he didn't deserve it but she loved him. She sat for a little while starring at his house. Maybe he'll walk outside and try to find me. Shaking that thought off she left.  
  
  
  
Vince sat down on his bed and growled. His body still being affected by her when she wasn't in the room. He laid back against the soft cushions of his mattress and closed his eyes tight. This emotional rollercoaster his was riding on needed to stop. She would pull him close then push him away. He wasn't that kind of man, when he told someone he loved them that's exactly what he meant. The games that some people play weren't interesting to him anymore. He wanted Gina to be apart of his life but not as a friend. Yet he knew that there was a chance she didn't care for him like that, but signs pointed towards her caring for him. For once Vince wasn't going to push this. She would come to him, no more of this game they were playing with one another. If she wants me, she'll come and get me.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Mia stood in the kitchen franticly trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Her boyfriend sat behind her at the kitchen table trying not the laugh.  
  
"Where the hell is the knife?" she said while turning to look at him.  
  
"It's right next to you" he told her before standing up and walking over to her. "Mia, calm down everything is going be great. You've done a great job. Look Dominic and Letty aren't going to be here for another twenty minutes."  
  
She smiled up at him then placed a kiss on his cheek. Patrick amazed her, he was on of the only people besides her brother and sister that could calm her down.  
  
"I love you," she said softly before kissing him on lips.  
  
Leon strolled in a put his hands over his eyes, "come on you two get a room."  
  
"Leon," Patrick said after he stepped away from Mia.  
  
"Hello Leon," Mia said before turning back around to face the counter.  
  
"So you need any help Mia?"  
  
"Did you get the beer?" she asked Leon.  
  
"Yes, it's in the fridge in the shop."  
  
"Then you did get enough." Mia told him.  
  
"So is Gina coming?" Leon asked while taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I don't know. She said she was but her and Vince."  
  
"Dominic and Letty would want both of them here so I think she'll come" Patrick added in before taking a plate of food and walking out the backdoor.  
  
Leon stood up and walked over to Mia, "He's right. She'll be here"  
  
Mia gave Leon a nudge then went back to cutting up the lettuce for the salad.  
  
Vince came in the kitchen a few minutes later with cups and plates in his hands.  
  
"Where do you need these Mia?"  
  
"Put them outside V."  
  
Vince put the stuff outside then said hello to Leon and Patrick. Once back inside Mia took an opportunity to talk to him.  
  
"V can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course what's the matter Mia?"  
  
Mia sat down at the table and said, "What happened with you and Gina?"  
  
His face lost his smile. He sat down across from Mia then said, "I love her and something went wrong. I really don't know."  
  
"V" Mia said before she was cut off by Jesse.  
  
"They're back." Jesse yelled.  
  
Mia got up from the table and went to the back door Leon and Patrick had already gone around the house to greet Letty and Dom.  
  
She turned and went into the living room with Vince.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Vince was the last person to speak with Dom. He really didn't know what to say to his friend.  
  
Hey brother glad your back...I'm sorry I slept with your sister.  
  
Dom waited until everyone went in the house so he could talk to Vince.  
  
"Hey Brother," Dom said before extending his hand to Vince.  
  
The man smiled back at him before taking his hand. They looked at one another for a few minutes before shaking hands. When Vince let go he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He turned to go in the house by stopped when Dom said, "V wait one more thing."  
  
Vince turned and came face to face with Dom's fist. He fell to the ground before looking up at Dom.  
  
"You ruined my entire honeymoon V...I kept thinking about you and my sister." Dom yelled down at him before reaching down and pulling Vince up.  
  
"Dom," Vince said while pulling out of his friend's grip, "I'm sorry man but I.."  
  
Dom smiled then lunged for Vince. Finally after another couple of hits Vince stopped not doing anything and began fighting back. He and Dom ended up rolling around the front yard.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen," Letty said while stepping out onto the porch. Leon, Jesse, Mia and Patrick followed her.  
  
"They need to stop," Mia said as she took a step off the porch.  
  
Patrick put his arm on her shoulder then said, "Don't baby they need to get this out of their systems"  
  
"Leon?" Jesse said.  
  
"What brother?"  
  
"Chips man." Jesse said while handing Leon a bag of Lays.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gina pulled in the drive way of her brother's house and saw Vince and Dom rolling around on the ground. She didn't even turn the car off before she blotted out the driver side and ran towards them.  
  
"What they hell are the two of you doing?" she yelled down at them.  
  
"making up," Dom said while letting go of Vince and standing up. "Hello Sis."  
  
"Dominic," she said before looking down at Vince. "Vince."  
  
Vince stood up and wiped the blood off his bottom lip. He and Dom stared at one another again which caused Gina to step in between them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked them.  
  
"I'm sorry Gina but I had to" Dom told her.  
  
"Why Dom? It wasn't Vince's fault I wanted to be with him."  
  
Dom felt his anger start to resurface, he went to grab hold of Vince again but Gina pushed his hands away.  
  
"Dom don't I love him," flew out of Gina's mouth before she even realized what she had said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The chips that had been in Leon's mouth flew out and all over the back of Patrick's shirt.  
  
"Shit man I'm sorry."  
  
Patrick turned and gave Leon a half smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" Vince asked as he moved to stand next to Dom.  
  
"Ah," escaped Gina's lips.  
  
Dom looked at Vince then back at Gina. "You two are nuts," he said before storming off and into the house.  
  
Everyone else followed him leaving Gina and Vince in the front yard.  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"Nope Ms. Toretto you said the L word I heard you," Vince said.  
  
Gina stared up at him and knew there wasn't anyway of her getting out of this. She ran her hands thru her hair before saying, "OK so I love you doesn't change anything."  
  
A smile came over Vince's face before he said, "It does."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him then went to walk towards the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked while stepping in front of her blocking her get away.  
  
"Inside," she told him before again trying to go inside.  
  
"But," he said in a sweet voice before he took her in his arms. "Say it again."  
  
Gina put her hands on Vince's chest then said, " You heard it the first time."  
  
"Come on."  
  
She pushed at him but he wasn't letting her go that easily. His embraced tighten around her before saying, "Say it."  
  
Gina shook her head and said nothing.  
  
When her eyes locked with his a sexy grin came over his face and he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back from her he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'll make you scream it later"  
  
Gina mouth fell open after Vince patted her on the ass and walked back into the house. She smiled to herself then also went inside.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I wanted to say a special THANK YOU to Bernadette for always helping me out and giving me inspiration..Thanks B[pic] 


End file.
